No te fíes del destino
by mnove
Summary: Nuestros labios estaban rozándose, después de tanto deseo sentía mi corazón latir, me sentía con vida, nuestros alientos se rozaban para consumirse en un beso.Un beso que ya pertenecía al tiempo. "Un fanfiction de Adventure Time, desde dos puntos de vista"
1. 1 Primer día

**Este es mi fanfiction de bubbline, los personajes pertenecen a ****Pendleton Ward. SI les gusta hagan reviews, para continuar y saber si les gusta.**

Capítulo 1: Primer día de clase

Llegaba tarde al instituto para variar, ya iba a 2 de bachillerato y llevaba más de 18 años llegando tarde y encima el primer día y repetidora. Empiezo bien…

Siempre he sido una chica popular, tengo fama de rebelde y de conseguir a todas las chicas que me propongo, si soy lesbiana, y todos y todas lo saben y me respetan igual, ellos me desean igual porque les gustan los retos y ellas también, algunas dicen que es porque se sienten protegidas a mi lado, otras dicen que tengo un aire misterioso que les vuelve locas, otras que simplemente se sienten atraídas hacia mí y algunas simplemente lo hacen para experimentar y cabrear a sus padres, pues no tengo fama de chica "buena".

Ya estaba entrando a clase cuando escuche una voz que chillaba mi nombre.

-Marceline! Marceline!

Me gire y vi a un chico rubio, que siempre va con una gorra blanca, vestido de azul y con su amigo Jake, quien era su hermanastro y eran amigos inseparables, jake era un tanto diferente al chico, Finn era un aventurero innato y siempre buscaba la manera de ayudar, tenía 15 años y acababa de empezar 4 de la eso y obviamente quería ser policía, Jake era un vago redomado, con mucho sentido del humor pero al igual que Finn siempre buscaba la manera de ayudar.

-Finn, Hola! – Dije con entusiasmo al ver a mi viejo amigo.

- Que haces aquí Marcy? No tendrías que estar en la universidad?- Me pregunto el rubio un poco sorprendido.

-Ya… bueno, digamos que los estudios no son lo mio, Hahaha-Conteste, rascándome la cabeza.

- La verdad que repitas no me extraña , lo que me extraña es que sigas aquí, pensaba que si repetirías te irías.

-Ya yo no quería, pero se ve que mi padre, el policía corrupto que es, le parcia mal. – Conteste lo más fríamente que pude sin darme cuenta.

El chico de golpe comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, finalmente se despidió de mí porque los dos teníamos clase, a la que por cierto ya llegaba muy tarde.

Por fin entre a mi clase, el tutor de este año era el director, se llamaba Simón, pero todos lo llaman el Rey hielo, es porque es bastante frio y tiene la piel como de un tono azulado, tiene una barba larga blanca, suele ir de azul y lleva un sombrero amarillo y rojo que recuerda a una corona.

-Señorita Abadeer, veo que se ha dignado a aparecer a la clase pero por lo visto 30 minutos tarde su primer día, quiere estar aquí hasta los 40?

-Bueno mientras sea con usted- Dije guiñándole un ojo a aquel anciano.

-Siéntese ya, luego quisiera hablar con usted.

La clase ya había comenzado y me fije que en primera fila estaban todas la "princesas", las princesas como las llamaba yo y bueno todo el mundo. Eran un grupo de chicas, eran hijas de grandes magnates y siempre iban juntas, estaban a la que llamaban PG (princesa grumosa) , porque en fin estaba rellenita, Grumosa siempre iba de lila , incluso tenía el pelo Lila. También estaba la Princesa anillo, la llamaban así porque se apellidaba anillo, y su padre vendía joyas. Luego estaba Princesa desayuno, su padre tátara abuelo invento las tortitas y así se llamó ella. Después también había una que era bajita iba de morado, tenía mechas verdes y bueno por su aspecto todos la llamaban princesa mora. Habían dos chicas más pero iban a la clase de jacke a 1 de bachillerato se llamaban Lady arcoíris que era un mote, era una chica alta que le gustaba ir colorida, la verdad era muy atractiva y después una a la que me gustaba llamar Princesa Flama porque era hija de un gran gobernante que no era muy "simpático" y la chica era bastante caliente y para rematar solía ir vestida con colores de fuego. Y algunas más que no me importan mucho la verdad.

Pero es vez vi a alguien más con ellas era una chica rubia, con mechas rosas, ojos azules unos centímetros más baja que yo, muy muy lista y que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. La verdad es que ella antes era mi amiga, la más rara y mejor chica con la que estado, pero cuando empezamos segundo de la eso, nos distanciamos, ella empezó a ir mas con las "princesas", fijarse más en los chicos y estudiar, y yo por mi parte me fui más a ir con los chicos no por el mismo motivo que ella , a tocar en una banda y a estar más rebelde con todos. Y que luego saliese del armario no ayudo mucho a acercarnos si no lo contario. Cuando acabamos segundo, ella se fue a Alemania para estudiar, alemán un idioma que me parecía muy sexy, pero ella no se fue porque quisiera por lo que he oído, se fue por que su padre se lo dijo, pues son la mayor compañía de dulces que existe "Candy kingdom" y su fábrica más grande esta en Alemania.

Bonnibel se veía muy bien, sus mechas rosas le daban un aire diferente y eso me encantaba, bueno por su nombre la llaman pocos, casi todo el mundo la llaman Dulce princesa.

Estaba en primera fila, llevaba unas gafas redondas muy frikis que solo a ella le podían quedar bien. No sé por qué me pase toda la puta hora de clase mirándola, pero al menos se me paso rápido.

Cuando acabo la clase Simón me llamo, pero para mi sorpresa también llamo a Bonnibel.

-Haber chicas, me gustaría hablar con ustedes.- Comento el anciano sentado en su silla.

-Que sucede?- Pregunte sin gran interés.

-Sinceramente tú no estás muy bien en los estudios Marceline…-

-NO jodas?- Dije con tono burlón

-Marceline hablo enserio, escúchame si no quieres que te expulse.-He pensado que como sois amigas Bubblegum y tu Abadeer, podríais estudiar juntas, bueno mejor dicho que ella te diera clases, ella es muy buena en los estudios, y te podría echar una mano.-

-Señor petrikov, no creo que sea muy buena idea, y Marceline y yo, bueno ya no nos hablamos.- Hablo por fin la chica rosa.

-Y eso? Erais muy buenas amigas?- Pregunto sorprendido.

- Las cosas cambian, pero eso no te importa.-Suspiré.

-Bonnibel Bubblegum, sé que te pido mucho y que puedes rechazar mi oferta, pero no creo que Marceline pueda pasar Bachillerato sin tu ayuda.-

-Bueno, pero…-Miro el suelo, me miro a mí, me sonrió y contesto- Está bien, lo are.-

Me sorprendió mucho al oír eso, pero no sé por qué me alegre, supongo que me alegre porque después de tanto tiempo podría volver a hablar con ella.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, tendré esto muy en cuenta para tus notas Bubblegum- Afirmo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de la reunión fuimos a el comedor para comer, pero no juntas, por separado.


	2. 2 Al final siempre vuelvo

**Este es mi segundo capítulo :') si les gusta cómo va la historia por favor dejen ****Reviews ****de si les gusta o no y de lo que les gustaría que cambiara. Los capítulos tenia pensados hacerlos así, contados des desde dos puntos de vista. Espero que les guste**

Capítulo 2: Al final siempre vuelvo

Llegaba muy temprano a mi primer día de clases, pero eso era de mi agrado, pues había pasado unos años en Alemania estudiando alemán para tener un futuro. Hacía tiempo que no veía a mis amigas las "princesas" que somos un grupo de amigas. A las personas que más eche de menos en mi viaje fueron a mi mejor amiga Lady arcoíris y a Finn mi mejor amigo menor que yo. Hacía mucho que no iba a mi instituto y se veía distinto.

Solo entrar escuche una dulce, pero potente voz nombrarme.

-Bonnibel! .- Gritaba a lo lejos una chica alta, que iba vestida con los colores muy llamativos.

Al principio me costó reconocerla, pero luego me di cuenta de quién era y solo verla fui corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Lady! Dios que guapa y cambiada estas!- Dije mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Y TU?! Estas preciosa, tus mechas me encantas, y tus ojos diosss - Me dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

-Vamos a clase?- Me limite a decir con una sonrisa.

- Espera te tengo que poner al día, y también tenemos que ir a ver a las demás.- Me cogió del brazo y me arrastro hacia el parking del colegio donde estaban todas las chicas.

Todas al verme se sorprendieron y vinieron corriendo a abrazarme casi sin dejarme respirar.

Todas me explicaron diversas cosas que les había pasado y después de reír y hablar nos dirigimos a clase todas.

Entramos y todo normal, hasta que para mi sorpresa por la puerta de la clase entro una chica morena, con la piel pálida, ojos rojizos, alta y muy atractiva. Enseguida la reconocí, era Marceline. Le pregunte a Grumosa, que estaba a mi lado que hacía en clase, si tenía 18.

-Marceline, o la reina vampiro como la llamamos, es repetidora, el año pasado se lo pasó bebiendo, tirándose a todas las chicas que podía, en general yendo a su rollo.

- La reina vampiro?- Conteste con curiosidad

-Sí, se ve que le gusta hacer chupetones en el cuello, y que se le da muy bien, a que tanto interés?- Afirmo Grumosa.

-Nada nada curiosidad.-

Lo cierto es que en una época, Marceline y yo fuimos inseparables, pero luego nuestros gustos cambiaron, y nos separamos y yo la eche de menos, pero no era una buena influencia, y luego salió del armario y eso lo complico todo…

Después de que el Rey hielo le echara la bronca a Marceline , continuo la clase, Marceline se sentó al final de la sala con sus "colegas" que por cierto eran los más atractivos y peligroso de todo el instituto, incluyéndola a ella.

No pude parar de pensar en Marceline durante toda la clase, sentía que su mirada fría estaba clavada en mí, pero me sentía diferente, me sentía bien de llamar su atención.

La clase termino y la "vampiresa" se quedó ya que Simón la llamo, pero antes de que pudiera salir del aula me llamo a mí también, me sorprendí, no se para que me quería allí.

Simón estuvo diciendo, que quería que le diera clases a Marceline y la idea no me agradaba, no nos llevábamos muy bien, y la verdad no quería que me vieran por ahí con la lesbiana que conquista a todas, sabía que si le daba clases algo ocurriría, pero Simón dijo que sin mi posiblemente Marceline no pasaría de curso, y la verdad se lo debía, así que decidí ayudarla, al fin y al cabo a lo mejor lo arreglábamos y podrá todo volver a ser como antes.

-Está bien, lo hare- Me limite a decir con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Vi como Marceline se sorprendía, y eso me divirtió, y no escuché lo que Simón me decía, después fuimos a comer por separado, ella se fue con sus amigos muy atractivos y yo con las princesas.

Solo sentarme me interrogaron como locas, todas me estaban haciendo preguntas sobre qué había pasado.

-Que ha pasado con Marceline- Lady parecía muy curiosa.

-Que te ha dicho?- Pregunto Grumosa.

-Por qué te ha llamado a ti?- Pregunto anillo.

-Tranquilas, es solo que Simón me ha dicho que Marceline necesita mi ayuda para poder aprobar- Dije por fin

-Estaréis las dos, en una casa a Solas, estudiando, con Marceline, tía te acabaras liando con ella.- Al oír eso me sonroje y alce la mirada para ver quien lo había dicho, fue anillo.

-Por qué tú te liaras con ella no significa que a Bubblegum le vaya a pasar lo mismo querida.- Me respaldo Grumosa.

Anillo se sonrojo muchísimo y bajo la mirada.

-Besa bien?- Pregunto Mora que había estado muy callada.

-Si-

Todas empezamos a reírnos sin parar, nos escuchó todo el comedor, y finalmente fuimos cada una sus respectivas clases.

Antes de entrar a Química le envié un mensaje a Marceline:

"Reina vampiro, te va bien venir a mi casa o a la biblioteca hoy? Para hablar de que días estudiaremos, horarios… respóndeme cuando puedas.

Un beso bonni:')"

Entre en clase y todo normal, nos explicaron cosas de química y los nuevos horarios, se me paso muy lenta la hora pero por fin fueron las cuatro y era hora de salir.

Encendí el móvil y vi un mensaje, el cual decía:

"hey," Princesa", hoy me va bien quedar, te espero a las 16:10 en la esquina del instituto, que sé que no te gusta que te vean con migo, allí vamos a tu casa o no sé.

Marcy"

Solo ver el mensaje, recogí mis cosas y me fui hacia la esquina.

Ya eran las 16:20 y no había nadie, me arte de esperar y me estaba yendo ya, cuando de golpe note que me dieron una cachetada en mi nalga izquierda, enseguida me gire.

-Hey, vamos Bonni?- Al oír su voz, me sonroje y además hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba Bonni. Pero lo de la nalgada no me gusto así que le di una bofetada.

-Aww, y eso?- Me contesto poniéndose la mano en la mejilla.

-Me diste una cachetada, Marcy-

-Y?, sé que te gusto.- AL decirlo me guiño un ojo.

-Abadeer, yo no soy como tus rubitas, tontas que se vuelven locas por ti, solo estudiaremos vale? Que te hace falta.- Conteste sin mirarle a la cara.

-Tranquila, ni que fuera por mi gusto, ni que lo hicieras por mi.- Me miró fijamente,

Clavándome su mirada.

-Por qué lo iba a hacer si no?-

-Por la nota?- Marceline bajo la mirada y me arrastro hacia su moto.

-Donde vamos al final? Para estudiar?- Me alcanzo a decir antes de ponerse el casco y darme uno para mí.

-A mi casa? Estaremos solas, y no quiero que nadie lo sepa, que hemos estado en mi casa solas, vale?- Pude lograr decir, pues no me gustaría que corrieran esos rumores.

Marceline solo asintió con la cabeza me subió a la moto, me dijo que me agarrara a ella y arrancó, le fui indicando por dónde ir, y por fin llegamos a mi casa.


	3. 3 Viejos amigos

Capítulo 3: Viejos amigos

Fuimos al comedor por separado y Bonni se sentó para variar con las princesas, yo por mi parte me fui con mis amigos, todas decían que eran muy atractivos pero yo bueno, la verdad solo veía atractivas a las chicas, y a una a la que veía especialmente atractiva, era a ella.

De pronto uno de mis amigos abrió la boca despertándome de mis pensamientos.

-Vampiresa- Menciono Braco, un chico que solía ir de amarillo, era delegado y por lo que había oído le consideraban "pasable".

-Dime- Le conteste sin gran interés.

-Te gusta la Dulce princesa?- Solo oír esa pregunta sin evitarlo me sonroje.

-Tu eres tonto? Como me va a gustar esa chica? Y además ya sabes que a mí me van las chicas con menos inteligencia y menos "nerds".

-Sera nerd y lista pero tienes que admitir que la chica está bien buena.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Vas a ir a por ella?.- Pregunte sin darle importancia.

-Si- sonrió- De aquí unos día será toda mía.-

-tss, un poco creído no?- Sonreí pícaramente mirando al chico.

-Sabes que la conseguiré- Y me sentó encima de él.

-Braco, sabes que soy lesbiana no?- Dije mirándole

-Claro, por?-

Me acrece más a él y le susurre:

-Porque lo que noto es un bulto en tu pantalón.-y le guiñe un ojo.

-Mejor siéntate en la silla- Se sonrojo y me sentó a su lado.

-Marcy, pero seguro que no te gusta no?- Barco me miro a la cara, muy serio y me limite a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza.

Después comimos y de golpe se escucharon unas risas de las princesas entre la cual estaba Bonni la cual se veía muy alegré sonriendo así, antes solíamos reírnos mucho… pero bueno las cosas cambian.

Termine de comer y no me apetecía dar más clases y por una hora que quedaba decidí irme a un parque que había cerca del instituto. Allí me senté en un banco y me fume un cigarrio mientras pensaba una nueva canción para mi banda "the scream queens".

Luego encendí mi móvil y vi un mensaje de la chica dulce:

"Reina vampiro, te va bien venir a mi casa o a la biblioteca hoy? Para hablar de que días estudiaremos, horarios… respóndeme cuando puedas.

Un beso bonni:')"

De donde abra sacado lo de la reina vampiro? Abra preguntado por mí?

Bueno da igual le contestare, supongo que no le gustara que la vean con migo, le diré de quedar mejor en una esquina, no sé por qué me preocupo, ni que me importa, la pequeña princesa, aunque la verdad me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, me dije a mi misma. Bueno le contestare:

"hey," Princesa", hoy me va bien quedar, te espero a las 16:10 en la esquina del instituto, que sé que no te gusta que te vean con migo, allí vamos a tu casa o no sé.

Marcy"

Tenía que hacer tiempo, al menos hasta las 16…

De pronto sentí unas manos que me tapaban los ojos con cariño.

-Quién soy?- Dijo una voz dulce que me era muy familiar.

-Ash?- Pregunté, Ash fue un ex de segundo de la eso, pero se fue a mitad de curso, la verdad se veía bien, llevaba ropa oscura, y una especia de pelo punk de color blanco.

-Sí, que tal peque?- Contesto dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hey, qué onda? Que haces aquí?- Pregunte invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado.

-Hahah, bueno pues me independice y me viene a pasar unos días aquí.

-Joder, has cambiado mucho, estas muy guapo- Le respondí

-Lo mismo digo- Contesto rodeándome con el brazo.- Y la universidad? Cómo va?-

-Hahaha, la verdad… Aún no he acabado el bachillerato.- Me limite a decir.

-Así que repetidora eh? Bueno eso me gusta…- Al acabar la frase se inclinó y me beso.

No sé por qué no me aparte, sentía sus labios sobre los míos, pero cuando paso no pensaba en él. Pero desperté de mis pensamientos y me aparte.

-Ash…- Dije apartándome de él.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto angustiado

Antes de poder contestarle mire mi reloj, ya eran las 16:18 y llegaba tarde.

-Ash, tengo que irme ya nos veremos- Cogí mi mochila y me fui corriendo a ver a Bubblegum.

Cuando llegué vi que Bubblegum se iba, y con razón.

Fui por detrás y le di una nalgada para llamar su atención y bueno… por que la chica no está mal. Enseguida se giró.

-Hey, vamos Bonni?- Cunado mencione su nombre pude notar como se sonrojaba, pero de golpe estaba viendo su mano hacia mi cara, y me dio una bofetada.

-Aww, y eso?- Conteste con la mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Me diste una cachetada, Marcy-

-Y? sé que te gusto.- Me limite a afirmar guiñando un ojo.

-Abadeer, yo no soy como tus rubitas, tontas que se vuelven locas por ti, solo estudiaremos vale? Que te hace falta.- Contesto sin mírame a los ojos.

-Tranquila, ni que fuera por mi gusto, ni que lo hicieras por mi.- Levante mi mirada y la mire fijamente.

-Por qué lo iba a hacer si no?-

-Por la nota?- Dije por fin. Me canse de hablar y la cogí del brazo llevándola a mi moto.

-A dónde vamos al final? Para estudiar?- Dije antes de ponerme el casco y darle uno a Bonni.

-A mi casa? Estaremos solas, y no quiero que nadie lo sepa, que hemos estado en mi casa solas, vale?- Pudo lograr decir la chica.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y subí a PB a la motocicleta, ella me fue indicado por dónde ir, hasta que llegamos a una casa muy grande y rosa que era más que evidente que solo podía ser suya.


	4. 4 Que más da? Si no sientes nada

**Hola, este es ya mi 4 fanfiction de esta pareja, por favor dejen reviews con opiniones para saber si seguir o no, o que les gustaría que pasara.**

**He visto sus reviews y animan mucho, saber que les gusta. Siguán así. Gracias:')**

Capítulo 4: Que más da? Si no sientes nada.

Llegamos a mi casa, es como un palacio echo de golosinas, tiene una gran torre alta donde está mi habitación y tiene grandes salas como el comedor, la biblioteca… Y esta todo lleno de dulces por la compañía de mi padre.

-Bueno es aquí, iremos a mi habitación que estaremos más tranquilas.- Me gire para ver si a Marcy le parecía bien.

Asintió con la cabeza, tenía la mirada como pérdida, la veía preocupada, la conocía y sabía que le pasaba algo, y esa chica me importaba más de lo que podía llegar a admitir.

Antes de entrar a mi casa me acerque por detrás a Marceline, note como a Marceline se le aceleraba el pulso y la agarre por la cintura, no llegaba a la altura de su cabeza ya que yo erade menor estatura, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Marceline se giró y me subió encima de un muro que había en mi porche, estaba sentada para poder estar a la altura de sus ojos rojizos. Se acercó y yo abrí las piernas para poder estar más cerca de ella, la agarre por el cuello con mis brazos y la abrace con fuerza. Estaba a la altura de sus ojos y le susurre:

-Marcy, una vez te prometí que nunca dejaría de preocuparme por ti, y hasta hora no he roto mi promesa, ni aunque quisiera.- Dije abrazándola con más fuerza.- Marceline me dio un beso en la frente y se limitó a decir que ya lo sabía y que nunca dejaría que nada me pasara ni aquí ni en la otra punta de este mundo.

Me ayudo a bajar del muro y se veía más feliz y eso me alegraba.

Entramos y podía notar como a Marceline le impresionaba el tamaño de la casa.

-Bonni, este sitio es jodidamente grande, más de lo que recordaba.-

Me limite a sonreír y cogerla de la mano para ir a la habitación.

Antes de poder entrar en mi habitación nos encontramos con mi mayordomo Peppermint, era un hombre bajito, tenía el pelo blanco con mechas de un color rojizo, tenía una mirada un tanto maligna pero era un gran amigo y una buena persona, siempre me ha dado su consejo y solía tener razón.

-Marceline?- Dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, qué onda jefe? Cuanto tiempo, veo que has encogido un poco mas no? A no es que yo he crecido… no como otros.- Dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Sí, veo que sigues igual…- Peppermint se giró y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Bonnibel Bubblegum, se puede saber qué hace ella aquí?- Dijo mirándome.

-Veras es que por una cosa del instituto tengo que ayudara con los deberes, no le digas que he estado con ella a mi padre, por favor.-

-Está bien… pero ten cuidado con ella.- Me contesto.

-Así que sigues en el instituto no? Repetidora? La verdad no me sorprende.- Dijo antes de dejarnos a solas a mí y a mi invitada.

-Buen…, es aquí. - Alcance a decir con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Esta es tu habitación? Es muy rosa hahah.- dijo mirando la habitación de arriba abajo.

-sí, bueno… me gusta el rosa- Afirme sonriendo y sentándome en mi escritorio.

-A mí también me gusta el rosa, bueno los derivados del rojo…- Marceline al decir eso vino hacia la silla donde me sentaba y me abrazo por detrás al hacerlo me susurro: - lo que me gustaría es probar tus labios rosas, Bonni.-Cuando acabo la frase no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-Basta ya Marcy, siéntate y ben para aclararnos con los horarios y deberes.- Y la invite a sentarse a mi lado. Estaba muy roja y nerviosa y era bastante notable.

-Por qué tengo que parar? Sería solo un beso, y si no te gustan las mujeres no significaría nada.- Afirmo mirándome a la cara y levantándose de la silla.

-Si te beso pararas?- dije levantándome y sentándome en la cama para relajarme un poco.

-No- Sonrió.- si nos besamos parare.- Al acabar la frase se puso sin yo poder evitarlo encima mío.

Se puso el pelo a un lado y me miro a los ojos, tenía miedo, pero me gustaba a la vez. No sabía lo que sentía. Se colocó lo más cerca que pudo a mi cara y me beso la mejilla, luego se sentó en la cama en un borde. Me cogió y me sentó encima de sus piernas, al hacerlo me gusto, podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza. Y entonces la vampiresa me miro, sonrió y me beso, sentí su sus labios sobre los míos y me sorprendió, pero me relaje y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de aquel pequeño instante que ahora siempre seria nuestro, yo empecé a metre la lengua en la boca y así las dos empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas, Marceline me beso otra vez y luego me sonrió, empezó a bajar la mirada, aparto mi pelo del cuello y empezó a besarlo, note como su lengua recorría mi cuello y me hacía sentir muy bien me gustaba muchísimo como me sentía, me gustaba sentirla. La aparte y la empuje hacia abajo, quedando yo encima suyo, teniendo yo el control, le apreté el pelo y empecé a besarla sin control, estaba llena de lujuria y no podía parar, empecé a bajar mis besos, la deje estirada y me quite lentamente el vestido quedándome en ropa interior . Pude notar como a Marceline se le aceleraba el pulso y como no podía apartar la mirada de mí. Al verla sonreí y le quite la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y tirándola por el suelo, y la bese, ella se levantó y se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo, estaba delgada, tenía abdominales y pude observar que debajo de sus costillas tenía un tatuaje de un atrapa sueños. Sus abdominales se veían bien no eran demasiado pero eran y eso me encanto, pero entonces Marceline me cogió y me puso del revés, estando ella encima de mí. Empezó a besarme el cuello y bajando su lengua por mi cuerpo, llego a mi sostén y me lo desabrocho, sin darme cuenta me quede semidesnuda frente a la Abadeer, pero me gustaba estar así, no me molestaba, ella sigo besándome y me fue besando los pechos, luego bajo más y más quedando a la altura de la única prenda que me quedaba y antes de que ella pudiera bajar más solté un pequeño gemido.

Antes de poder seguir sonó la puerta, era mi padre que acababa de llegar.

-Hola, ya estoy en casa.- Pude escuchar cómo se dirigía hacia mi cuarto.

Enseguida reaccione y aparte a Marceline de mí, cogí mi vestido y me lo puse por encima.

-Marcy, mi padre está aquí, levanta, vístete, vamos. !- Dije mirándola, pude ver como no se movía y sonreía.

-Está bien, Bonni. - Se puso la camiseta la chaqueta y cogió su casco.

Yo estaba recogiendo la cama porque se había quedado echa un desastre, pude notar como Marceline me cogía por la cintura y me susurraba:-Me he quedado con ganas de ti, que sepas que ahora me he enganchado al rosa, y no parare.- Y antes de poder racionar junto sus labios con los míos en un beso.

-Por donde salgo para que no me vea tu padre?.- Pregunto, yo aún estaba un poco aturdida y tarde unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Por la terraza, hay unas enredaderas, sal por ahí podrás?- Pude lograr decir, reaccionando por fin.

-Claro que podre.- Afirmo con seguridad, dirigiéndose a la terraza.

Mi padre entro en la habitación, pero pude lograr oír el motor de la Harley de Marceline arrancando y alejándose de mi casa, y me tranquilice.

-Hola papa.-


	5. 5 Solo es un beso

Capítulo 5: Solo es un beso.

Llegamos a su casa, eran enorme era obvio que era suya, solo una casa tan rosa y llena de dulces podría ser suya.

-Bueno es aquí, iremos a mi habitación que estaremos más tranquilas.- Me pregunto.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, la verdad estaba un tanto distraída, Ash me había dicho que tenía que hablar con migo y después de lo que paso me preocupaba, y ese chico nunca me dice nada que me alegre demasiado.

De pronto note como Bubblegum se acercaba por detrás, y eso me acelero mucho, notaba como mi corazón se aceleraba, como latía con más fuerza, me abrazo por la espalda, me gustaba poderla mirar a los ojos así que la subí a un muro que había en la terraza para que pudiera estar a mi altura, ella se sentó de tal forma que pudiera ver sus ojos de ese tonto azulado que me encantaba. Me agarro por el cuello con fuerza y me susurro:

-Marcy, una vez te prometí que nunca dejaría de preocuparme por ti, y hasta hora no he roto mi promesa, ni aunque quisiera.- Dijo abrazándome con más fuerza.

Al oír eso me alegre y le bese la frente, le conteste que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada ni aquí ni en la otra puta punta de este mundo.

La baje del muro, yo me sentía mejor pues me había hecho olvidarme de mis problemas, como siempre había hecho.

Al entrar me quede flipando, su casa era enorme parecía un puto palacio. Sin poderlo pensarlo dos veces abrí la boca.

-Bonni, este sitio es jodidamente grande, más de lo que recordaba.-

La chica se limitó a sonreír y a agarrarme de la mano.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la habitación de Bonnibel nos encontramos con su mayordomo, un tío muy capullo que me puteo durante mucho tiempo para que me alejara de Bonnibel, y por desgracia le obedecí, porque sabía que si yo seguía yendo con Bubblegum le joderia y no podría llegar a ser todo lo que ella querría… Y yo solo querría lo mejor para Bonni, y prefería su felicidad a la mía.

-Marceline?- Dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, qué onda jefe? Cuanto tiempo, veo que has encogido un poco mas no? A no es que yo he crecido… no como otros.- No podía parar de mirarlo con rabia en mis ojos.

-Sí, veo que sigues igual…- Peppermint se giró y fue a hablar con la "princesa".

Pude lograr oír como Bonnibel y Peppermint hablaban sobre mí.

-Así que sigues en el instituto no? Repetidora? La verdad no me sorprende.- Dijo antes de dejarnos a solas a mí y a Bonni.

-Bueno…, es aquí. – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta es tu habitación? Es muy rosa.- dije observando la habitación de la chica.

-sí, bueno… me gusta el rosa- Afirmo sonriendo y sentándose en su escritorio.

-A mí también me gusta el rosa, bueno los derivados del rojo…- Al acabar de hablar me dirigí hacia la silla donde se sentaba y le abrace por detrás al hacerlo le susurre: - lo que me gustaría es probar tus labios rosas, Bonni.-Pude notar como Bonnibel se ponía nerviosa, y eso me acelero más.

-Basta ya Marcy, siéntate y ben para aclararnos con los horarios y deberes.- Me hico una señal para que me sentara a su lado, pero yo tenía otras intenciones.

-Por qué tengo que parar? Sería solo un beso, y si no te gustan las mujeres no significaría nada.- Conteste con rabia, sabía que no la podría tener, que no podría probarla nunca, que siempre seria de otro y no mía…

-Si te beso pararas?- dijo levantándose y sentándose en la cama.

Al oír eso mi corazón latió, me sentía con vida, sentía como mis venas estaban llenas de lujuria.

-No- Sonreí.- si nos besamos parare.- Al acabar la frase me senté encima de ella.

Me puse el pelo a un lado y le mire a los ojos, sentía el miedo de la chica, pero sabía que también le gustaba, le gustaba que por un momento solo pensara en ella. Me coloque lo más cerca que pude de su rostro y le bese con cuidado sus mejillas, me senté en un borde de la cama para sentarla encima de mí. Para poderla sentirla mejor. Note como mi corazón se aceleraba y me impulso a besar a aquella princesa, sentí sus labios con los míos, su aliento choco con el mío para poder consumirse en aquel beso, aquel instante que sería nuestro siempre. Empecé a meter la lengua en su boca y sentí como ella me seguía el juego como jugábamos con nuestras lenguas. La bese otra vez y sonreí, baje la mirada y le aparte el cabello, empecé a besar aquel cuello que había llegado a desear tanto, pude notar como a Bonnibel le gustaba, como le gustaba que la hiciera mía. De golpe me aparto y me empujó hacia abajo, quedando ella encima de mí, me empezó a besar, solo cerré los ojos y disfrute aquel beso lleno de lujuria, empezó a bajar sus besos poco a poco y se fue quitando lentamente el vestido que llevaba. Me quede mirando el cuerpo de aquella chica que me volvía loca, estaba delegada y tenía unos grandes pechos que me enloquecían. Me miro y me sonrió, me empezó a quitar la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y me beso, me levante y me quite la camisa que llevaba y note como Bonnibel me miraba, y me gusto sentir que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Pero me gustaba tener a mí el control, la cogí y la puse al revés quedando yo encima de ella, su cuello me enloquecía y empecé a besarlo sin control y fui bajando mi lengua por su cuerpo, llegue al sostén y se lo desabroche con cuidado, al ver aquellos pechos empecé a besarlos poco a poco memorizando todo el cuerpo de aquella chica. Fui bajando más y más llegando a la única prenda que le quedaba a la chica y fui bajando lentamente mi lengua por su abdomen y pude oír un gemido de la chica que me lleno de lujuria. Antes de que pudiera seguir oímos una puerta y una voz que decía -Hola, ya estoy en casa.- Se escuchaban sus pasos viniendo hacia la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

Me quede sentada en la cama mirándola, vistiéndose a toda prisa, y era preciosa.

Antes de poder despertar de mis pensamientos Bonni me lanzo mi ropa para que me vistiera.

-Marcy, mi padre está aquí, levanta, vístete, vamos. !- Dijo preocupada mirándome.

-Está bien, Bonni. - Me puse la camiseta, la chaqueta y cogí mi casco.

Ella estaba recogiendo la cama porque se había quedado echa un desastre, pero yo tenía que despedirme y la cogí por la cintura:- Me he quedado con ganas de ti, que sepas que ahora me he enganchado al rosa, y no parare.- Y junte sus labios con los míos en un beso de despedida.

-Por donde salgo para que no me vea tu padre?.- Pregunte

-Por la terraza, hay unas enredaderas, sal por ahí podrás?- Me dijo unos segundos más tarde.

-Claro que podre.- Afirme con seguridad, yendo a la terraza.

Empecé a bajar por las enredaderas hasta que conseguí tocar el suelo con mis pies, fui por el jardín y salte el muro para ir hacia mi Harley, me puse el casco y arranque, Dirigiéndome hacia mi casa.


	6. 6 Se llama amor

**Lo primero, lo siento si el 5 capitulo se os hizo un poco pesado, ya que era casi igual al 4, pero es que no sabía cómo hacerlo para explicar lo que sintió Marceline, así que lo hice así.**

**Lo segundo gracias por las reviews que habéis ido haciendo, animan mucho.:')**

Capítulo 6: Se llama amor.

-Hola papa.-

Mi padre era un hombre alto, era rubio, tenía unos enormes ojos azules que no desprendían mucha alegría, era delegado y siempre iba con traje y elegante.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Que tal en Alemania y en tu instituto que todo bien?-

-En Alemania después de que me obligaras a ir sin poder despedirme de nadie y sintiéndome totalmente sola, pues bien.- Conteste con frialdad en mi mirada.

-Lo hice por ti, es mejor que aprendas el idioma ya que nuestra mayor fábrica está allí y que comerciamos con Alemania.- Solo pensaba en tu bien.-

-No papa, pensabas en el bien de esta empresa.- Y me dirigí hacia la puerta diciéndole a mi padre que saliera de la habitación, que tenía cosas que hacer.

Por fin me quede sola.

Aun no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, ¿sentí lujuria por todo mi cuerpo por estar con Marceline?, me gusto lo que sentí, me gustaba sentirla.

Tenía muchas preguntas, y por una vez no tenía la respuesta.

Encendí mi IPhone y vi mensajes, la mayoría eran de un grupo y había uno de Lady Arcoíris.

-Que tal ha ido con Marcy tía? (Lady)

-Bien, mañana te tengo que contar una cosa (Bubblegum). La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

-Tía, tía, tía os habéis liado? (Lady)

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado y no puede evitar sonrojarme, enseguida le respondí con una respuesta cortante, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero a la cara.

-Ya hablamos mañana tía (Bubblegum)

-Madre mía… (Lady)

-Buenas noches. (Bubblegum) Me limite a decir para poder terminar con la conversación.

-Adeu. (Lady)

Estuve un rato mirando mi móvil, mirando el perfil de Marceline… esperando algún mensaje sobre lo que había pasado.

Me recosté sobre mi cama para poder relajarme un poco y descansar.

De pronto me desperté en un parque, enseguida reconocí aquel parque era el parque donde conocí a Marcy. Estaba sentada en un banco y vi una sombra yendo hacia mí que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola.- Dijo una voz que me cogió de la mano.

Cuando fui a responder a aquella voz vi que era Marceline, solo sonreí, sin responder a su saludo.

-Te echaba de menos Bonni.- Me respondió con su voz.

-yo a ti también.- Dije sincerándome.

-Te deseo, Bonni- Me cogió y me clocó encía suyo.-Mucho.-

Empecé a besarla sin poder controlarme, jugando con nuestras leguas, sintiendo su pecho contra el mío. Empecé a desvestirme sin importarme nada más, sin apartar la mirada de Marceline, sin parar de mirarla. Ella empezó a desabrocharse la camisa que llevaba puesta y a besarme el cuello y deslizando su lengua por todo mi cuerpo, ella empezaba a desabrocharme el pantalón y me metió la mano por debajo, metiendo sus dedos dentro de mí, yo la agarraba con fuerza y no podía parar de gemir, sentía sus dedos jugando dentro de mí, como…

De golpe desperté.

Estaba sudada, y me sentía húmeda. Me levante de la cama y me cambie.

Sentía miedo por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero a la vez me gustaba.

Una voz grave dijo en voz alta que bajara a cenar, y así lo hice.

Baje a el comedor done me esperaba una gran cena que habían preparado mis cocineros, no tenía mucha hambre pero me limite a cenar un poco e irme a mi habitación, con la excusa de que me encontraba mal.

Subí y me deje todo listo para mañana, me puse el pijama y me fui por fin a la cama.

Esa noche no pude dormir mucho, tenía muchas preguntas, sentimientos… Tenía insomnio, pero logre dormirme.

Peppermint subió a mi habitación y me despertó, me dijo que era martes y que llegaría tarde sin no me espabilaba, que me diera prisa. Cogí una camisa larga de tirantes de un tono rosáceo, unos jeans negros y por encima una chaqueta también de un tono purpura.

Hoy me tenía que llevar al instituto mi padre y estaba fuera esperándome. Fui al coche y me senté cerrando de un portazo la puerta del coche. Mi padre estaba hablando por teléfono y al verme arranco y se dirigió a la escuela sin ni siquiera decirme hola. Llegamos por fin y baje de aquel puto coche.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, pero ese día me topé con Finn un viejo amigo que hacía tiempo que no veía.

-Hola!- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa sin parar de abrazarme- Que tal?.-

-Bien, Bien.- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Matemático!- Estas muy guapa Bubblegum.- Te quedan bien las mechas!-

-Gracias fin, tú también te ves muy bien.-

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.- Pero antes de irse me dio una tarjeta y empezó a correr chillando que daría una fiesta.

Finn&Jake

-Viernes a las 20:00 EN NUESTRA CASA. Traed algo de comer y cervezas os esperamos!

En la tarjeta ponía poca información, supongo que irá para desconectar un poco.

Ya iba tarde así que entre en clase, me senté en mi sitio en primera fila y me gire para ver si Marceline estaba, pero no la vi. Grumosa me vio mirando el sitio de la Vampiresa.

-Hoy no ha venido cari.- Me menciono sonriéndome.

-¿Y?- Me limite a decir.

- Es que como mirabas su sitio con cara de preocupación.-

- A no, es que tenía que decirle una cosa de horarios para estudiar.- Mentí.

-Bueno seguramente estará con alguna rubia follando un rato, no te preocupes, mañana ya vendrá.-

-Tú crees?- Dije sin evitar parecer preocupada.

-Sí, es una mujeriega. ¿Estas celosa cariño?- Pregunto sonriendo. –Oh my Glob, te gusta?-

-No, a mí me gustan los tíos coño.- Me senté en mi pupitre enfada, parecía que todo el mundo quisiera que me gustaran las mujeres.

-Tranquila, ya lo sé.-

La clase empezó, estuve atenta y fui tomando apuntes. Algunos chicos iban haciendo bromas, pero la clase se sentía vacía sin Marceline.

Acabaron las tres primeras horas y ya era hora de comer, me dirigía hacia el comedor y una voz empezó a chillar mi nombre, me gire y vi que era Lady.

-Bubblegum!, espera.- Chillo con gran alegría.

-Hola, te estaba buscando, vamos a comer?- Pregunté yendo al comedor.

-No, espera, vamos fuera mejor tengo dos sándwiches en la mochila, esteremos más solas.- Sin poder llegar a responder Lady me arrastro hacia un banco que había fuera.

Abrió su mochila y me dio un sándwich que parecía de queso.

- Y bien?.-

-Y bien qué?.- pregunté

-Qué es eso que me tenías que contar?.-

-Veras… ayer quede con Marcy… y- Le explique con todo detalle lo que ocurrió aquel lunes, necesitaba respuestas y una opinión o al menos alguien que me escuchará sin juzgarme.

-De verdad paso todo eso? Bonnibel… es obvio que las dos sentís atracción la una por la otra.- Me respondió abrazándome.

Yo solo pude caer en llanto, ya la había perdido una vez, y yo no era lesbiana, tenía miedo…

Entonces le pregunté, con lágrimas cayendo de mis mejillas:

-Que es lo que me pasa? Me he acostado con hombres, y no he sentido esto, que me ocurre?

-Se llama amor.- me respondió

- Pero a mí me gustan los hombres! No me gusta Marceline….-

- Bubblegum, yo os he visto he visto como os miráis, como te mira, como te desea, siempre se ha notado que hay algo entre vosotras. Algo que muchos querrían tener.

-Pero no me puede gustar.-

-Al o mejor era solo el momento… Pero siempre contaras con mi apoyo.- Me dijo acercándose más a mí.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, estaba muy confundía.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar con migo eh? No lo olvides.- Menciono limpiándome las lágrimas y besándome la frente. – Pero no te enamores de mí, que a mí me gustan los hombres 100%.-

-Vete a la mierda.- Dije abrazándola.

-Quedamos esta tarde?- Me dijo levantándose para ir ya a clase.

-Claro.- Y fui yo también hacia mi clase.

**Dejen reviews, sobre si les va gustando la historia y sobre cómo esta o si quieren que pase algo en concreto y eso y si la idea me gusta intentarle adaptarla a mi historia. Gracias:') **

**El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo y es bastante interesante. **


	7. 7 Tú y yo ya no somos familia

**Gracias por las reviews que me han ido dejando, siguán así! Y me preguntar cuanto más o menos subo capítulos, ahora que empiezan las clases intentare subir un nuevo cap. cada sábado. Dejen sus reviews y siguán mi historia:')**

Capítulo 7: Tú y yo ya no somos familia, ya no somos nada.

Estaba yendo hacia mi casa.

Aparque fuera, pero de pronto unas manos me cogían de la cintura, enseguida me gire.

-Ash?.- Grite con sorpresa.- Que haces aquí?.-

-Tengo que decirte algo.- Me respondió muy serio.- Podemos entran en tu casa?-

-Si supongo…-

-Ahora vives aquí? Dentro de una cueva?- Me pregunto mirando la casa.

-Sí, me independice y me compre esta casita, no es mucho pero es.- Respondí abriendo la puerta de mi casa he invitado a Ash a entrar.

-Que es lo que sucede Ash?-

-Bueno lo primero recuerdas que vendí a Hambo? Bien pues para que veas que me importas localice a quien se lo vendí y podemos ir a buscarlo cuando me digas.-

-Contigo no iré a ningún sitio… asúmelo ya.- Y le abrí la puerta invitándole a salir.

-Espera, tengo una información que te gustaría saber.- Me respondió cerrando la puerta y acomodándose en el sofá.

-Y bien?.-

-Se dónde está tu padre.-

-Mi pa-padre?.- Al mencionarlo me sobresalte.- donde esta Ash dímelo….-Vamos!.- Dije agrando del cuello aquel chico punk.

-Tranquila, tranquila te lo diré.-

Enseguida solté a Ash y lo senté en aquel sofá rojo que había en mi comedor.

-Como localizaste a mi padre?.- Dije sentándome al lado del chico.

-El me localizo a mí, es decir en 3 de la eso me mandaron al correccional por un par de problemas que tuve, cuando cumplí los 18 me pasaron a la Nochesfera, por error y allí tu padre me ayudo a sobrevivir a aquellos monstruos que los hacen llamar criminales. Se be que tu padre es una especie de líder allí dentro, el caso es que me salvo de aquellos animales por un motivo, y ese motivo eres tu Marceline, me dijo que tenía un serio problema y que necesitaba urgentemente hablar contigo.

-Estuviste en la Nochesfera? Si es una de la cárcel más peligrosa de este país… Que hiciste para acabar allí? - Y qué coño hace allí mi padre?-

-Todo a su tiempo Marce, lo importante es que tu padre te necesita ver y yo tengo que cumplir con la promesa de llevarte a verle.- Me respondió saliendo por la puerta de mi casa.

-Cuando puedo ir a ver a mi padre y como llego a la Nochesfera?- Pregunte dirigiéndome al chico.

-Te llevare yo, así tendrás un motivo para no matarme.- Me guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta alejándose poco a poco de la casa en la que me encontraba.

Me quede en mi casa sola, planteándome que querría mi Padre, que sería tan importante.

Cogí una manzana de la nevera y subí al segundo piso para poder recostarme en mi cama.

Me recosté y empezaron a cerrarse mis ojos, había sido un día largo y necesitaba dormir.

-Bonni?- Pregunte al ver a una chica con mechas rosas y ojos azulados.

- Si?-

-Qué haces en mi cama?-

-Tenía ganas de verte Marcy…- La Chica se colocó encima de mi abriendo las piernas, y se empezó a desvestir lentamente…

-Que estás haciendo?- Pregunte sin poder alejar la mirada.

-Sé que me deseas, sé que te has enganchado a mí…-

Empezó a quitarme la camisa que llevaba puesta, empezó a besarme, nuestras lenguas se juntaban jugando una con la otra, juntando nuestros pechos, latiendo al mismo compas, enseguida reaccione y le di la vuelta a Bonni quedando yo encima de ella, agarrándola de las muñecas para hacerla completamente mía, no podía parar de mirarla, su mirada entraba dentro de mí, me sentía completamente desnuda ante aquella chica, no podía parar de besarla, no podía permitir que nadie me arrebatara esos labios que tanto deseaba, empecé a bajar mis besos lentamente sobre su cuello y pude oír cómo me llamaba por mi nombre entre gemidos…

-Ma-Marcy.- Decía la chica llena de lujuria…

-Marceline!, Marceline!.-

Empecé a notar que me zarandeaban hacia los lados y empecé a despejar mi vista poco a poco.

-Marceline!- Gritaba una voz.

-Qué? Qué?.- Pude decir por fin despertando de aquel sueño.

-Soy yo Ash, en que estabas soñando? Te has despertado muy sudada y tenías una cara de felicidad inhumana… espero que soñaras con migo.- Iré a bajo vístete que nos vamos.-

Me desperté del todo y me lave la cara, la verdad no sabía ni a dónde íbamos a las 9:00 de la mañana, pero no me apetecía ir a clase y sería bueno desconectar.

Abrí el armario y me puse un pantalón de chándal gris que tenía por ahí, me puse una camiseta de tirantes corta que dejaba mi abdomen sin tapar y una sudadera de un tonto oscuro, antes de bajar al comedor donde me esperaba Ash, me puse una fila de pulseras que solía llevar y una dilatación que llevaba en la oreja izquierda.

-A dónde vamos?.- Me limite a decir dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-A la Nochesfera.- Ash cogió sus cosas y fue a esperarme fuera, al lado de un coche negro viejo que tenía.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa me puse el móvil y las llaves en el bolsillo y me dirigí al coche donde me esperaba mi ex novio.

-Vale iremos a la Nochesefera y allí Hunson podrá hablar contigo.- Cerro la puerta del coche y arranco aquel antiguo coche dirigiéndose a la autopista central.

En el coche no me dirigía la mirada, de hecho ni yo a él, estaba sucumbida en mis pensamientos. Solo en un lunes pasaron muchas cosas, estaba el tema de Bonnibel, el de mi padre, la repentina aparición de Ash…

Me fui hundiendo más y más en mis pensamientos quedándome dormida.

Cuando desperté estábamos aparcando en las puertas de una gran cárcel que parecía el mismo infierno.

Solo llegar nos cachearon de arriba abajo.

Cuando por fin los subnormales de los guardias se dieron cuenta de que no llevábamos nada, nos llevaron a una sala en la que había un poli y estaba totalmente cerrada, allí nos preguntaron a quién veníamos a ver y enseguida al mencionar el nombre de mi padre me pidieron perdón por hacerme esperar tanto.

Al cabo de una media hora cuando me estaba levantando de la silla, ya cansada, para irme, escuché una puerta detrás de mí abriéndose lentamente.

-Hola, Marceline.- Dijo una voz fría, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala llena de guardias.

Enseguida me gire y me senté en la silla que quedaba en frente de la de hunson abadeer.

-No me vas a decir nada?-

-No tengo nada que decirte, de hecho vine porque Tú tenías que decirme algo, así que te escuchó.- Dije con frialdad en cada una de las palabras.

Ash miro a mi padre y enseguida salió de aquella sala.

-Marceline tengo que contarte una cosa, pero mantén la calma.- Al acabar la frase se acercó más la silla a la mesa quedando muy cerca de mí. –El Lich ha vuelto.-

-¿Co-Como?- Enseguida al ori aquel nombre reaccione. – ¿No estaba muerto?-

-Lo encontré ara unos 12 años más o menos, pero cuando lo tuve delante la rabia me consumió y le dispare, enseguida el callo al suelo.- Suspiro.- Y cometí un error, tenía que detenerlo y llevarle a prisión por todos los asesinatos que cometió, incluido el de una persona que me importaba mucho… y cuando lo vi tan indefenso, no me controle, y lo queme vivo.-

-¿p-pero… no estaba en prisión es lo que oí…?- Pregunte acercando más mi silla, hasta quedar muy cerca del rosto de mi padre.

-De hecho, después de haber hecho todo lo que hice y con mis antecedentes sabía que mi futuro como policía estaba acabado… así que llame a la policía para informarles del cadáver y desaparecí. Unos años más tarde me encontraron, pero para mi sorpresa no me detuvieron, me encararon aquí y me ofrecieron ser el líder de la nochesfera, era el más indicado para este puesto y así acepte. Y hace unos días me informaron de que el Lich no murió, por eso no me detuvieron entonces y me ofrecieron este puesto, sino que solo sufrió quemaduras muy grabes, quemándose toda la piel y quedando casi en los huesos.

-¿entonces ha escapado de donde estaba encerrado?- Pregunte con preocupación.

-Si… - Suspiro.- y va a por ti.- Quiere destruir todo lo que me importa.-

No pude decir nada, me aterrorizaba que uno de los mayores criminales fuera por mí, que alguien me estuviera buscando ahora mismo, no quería morir, aun me quedaba mucho… aun.. Aún era…

-Marceline! - contéstame.

-¿A qué? Me acabas de decir que un criminal, que un asesino va a por mí, por algo que hiciste TU ¿y quieres que siga igual?-

-Marceline… no dejare que nada te pase.-

-¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

- Tú nada, hay cientos de policías del FBI, CSI, Interpol… Buscándolo, lo atraparan y lo llevaran al corredero de la muerte por todos los crímenes que ha cometido.-

Me quede pensando otra vez en todo lo que me acababa de contar el que una vez, fue mi padre.

-Marceline, tu sigue yendo a clase, sigue haciendo tu vida como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo hija.-

-Ajaa. ¿Me lo prometes?, tus promesa no valen nada, me prometiste a mí y a mama que estarías con nosotras y así hemos acabado… Ella murió por tu puta culpa, nos dejaste allí solas, sabiendo todo lo que estaba pasando, me dejaste sola. Y tú y yo no somos familia, ¿me entiendes? Tú y yo… ya no somos NADA.- Me levante de aquella silla y salí por fin de aquella sal de torturas.

Me gire y vi como mi padre seguía en aquella sala pensativo, sin reaccionar.

Uno de los policías que había con mi padre nos acompañó a la salida, me dijo que no me preocupara, que estrían pendientes de mí y que no me pasaría nada. Que todo estaba bajo control. Pero no sería la primera vez que alguien muere, por culpa de un _Abadeer_.

Subimos al coche de Ash, y nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa… en el coche ninguno de los dos nos miramos ni hablamos, el miraba a la carretera pensativo, y yo me adentre en mis pensamientos.

Por fin abrió la boca para romper aquel silenció.

-Estas bien? - Me pregunto alejando la mirada de la carretera por un instante.- Marce, sé que tu padre te ha fallado, y también sé que por eso mismo no la va a volver a hacer.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero que me lleves a casa y olvidar este asunto ¿entendido? Quiero estar sola.- Me limité a decir volviendo a mis pensamientos.

Por fin llegamos a aquella solitaria casa a la que llamaba "hogar", baje del coche, me despedí de Ash y le di las gracias por lo que había hecho.

Me saca e las llaves del bolsillo y abrí la puerta, entre y la volví a cerrar para mi seguridad. Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, quedándome profundamente dormida.

**Tenía una duda, tenía pensado hacer más escenas en las que Marceline y Bonnibel tengan relaciones íntimas, y me preguntaba como querrían que lo hiciera para que no se les hiciera pesado. He pensado que en escenas de sexo una vez arria que lo explicara Marceline y otra vez Bonnibel ¿Qué les parece?**

**Dejen reviews o mensajes sobre eso, para ver cómo me lo hago. Gracias por seguir mi fic y leerlo. :')**


	8. 8 Un día normal

**Este capítulo no está muy interesante, les prometo que el próximo será mejor, y ya he tenido una ida sobre cómo hacer cunado Bubblegum y Marceline estén juntas, para que no se les haga tan pesado. He pensado que cuando estén juntas are que las dos en un mismo cap vayan explicando cómo se siente cada una. ¿Qué les parece? **

**Pd: NO se olviden de dejar reviwes y si son nuevos siguán mi historia y añadidla a favoritos. **

Capítulo 8: Un día normal.

Estaba en clase de ciencias, abrí mi mochila y saque una libreta para poder poner mis apuntes.

El profesor empezó la clase. Antes de que pudiera abrí la boca, entraron a golpes los del grupo The scream Queens. Era una banda, muy conocida, los integrantes de esta eran: Marceline, Keila, Guy y Bongo. Todo lo que no se centraban en la escuela lo hacían en aquella banda.

-Podéis sentaros ya?- Pregunto el profesor mirando a los chicos de la banda.

-Claro, pero antes tenemos que anunciar algo a la clase.- Dijo Bongo, era un hombre de estatura normal, un tanto rellenito y con una gran personalidad.

-Chicos os damos el privilegio de venir a nuestro próximo concierto, será el 31 de octubre para Halloween y si tenéis algún otro compromiso, me temo que os jodereis porque será un gran concierto.- Solo acabar de hablar bongo, se fueron el resto de la banda por la puerta como si nada, dejando al profesor un tanto desconcertado.

Cuando el profesor recupero la compostura sigo dando aquella clase, pero se escuchaban toda clase de murmullos sobre aquella conocida banda de Ooo.

La clase termino sobre las 16:00 y ya había acabado todas las clases.

Fui a recoger las cosas a mi taquilla, deje mis libros, mi mochila… cuando termine de guardar todas mi cosas encendí el móvil y vi un mensaje de un grupo, que quedaban a las 16:30 en un centro comercial conocido allí, y enseguida recordé que le dije a Lady que iría.

Vi que Lady estaba en la puerta, y me sorprendió ver lo que vi, había oído que Lady estaba tonteando con un chico, pero no sabía quién, y solo salir de la escuela la vi liándose con Jake.

Vi a Finn en la puerta esperando a Jake.

-Que de sujeta velas?- Le pregunte al chico rubio con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Sí, bueno es que se supone que teníamos que ir al centro comercial y bueno se han entretenido.- Me contesto devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- Habéis quedado con las princesas?-

- Si, tú también vas no PB?- Me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí, bueno había quedado con Lady, pero supongo que iremos con las princesas.-

-Matemático!, quieres que te llevemos, bueno en cuanto acaben aquellos dos.-

-Claro, me arriáis un favor.- Solo acabar la frase fin me cogió del brazo y me dirigió hacia un coche de color amarillo que había cerca del colegio.

-Supongo que no les quedara mucho, ya llevan unos 10 min.-

Solo acabar aquella frase el chico, Jake se dirigía cogido de la mano con Lady hacia aquel coche de llamativos colores.

-Hola, PB!, Que tal?- Me pregunto Jake dándome dos besos en las mejillas.

Me rasque un poco la cara antes de contestarle porque la barba que llevaba aquel chico me irrito las mejillas.

-Bien, Bien.- Respondí sonriendo a Jake.

Cogí de la mano a Lady y la obligue a sentarse con migo en la parte trasera del coche.

Jake se sentó en el asiento del piloto y Finn a su lado.

Enseguida arrancaron y se dirigieron hacia el punto de quedada.

-A ti no se te ha olvidado contarme algo?- Le pregunte susurrando a Lady.

-Bueno… iba a contártelo ahora.- Me respondió riendo coquetamente.

-YA tardas.-

-Bueno, veras, desde hace unas semanas Jake y yo no parábamos de hablar por whatsApp, y hace unos días antes de empezar las clases sobre el 8 de septiembre, quedamos solos, y nos liamos, desde entonces estamos de tonteo, pero hoy estábamos fuera, yo te estaba esperando a ti y Jake a Finn. Entonces me vio y me sonrió, se acercó y me dio una rosa que llevaba en la mochila, entonces me dio un beso y me pidió para salir juntos, para tener algo más serio, y bueno pues mientras te esperaba nos liamos.-

-Hacéis muy buena pareja, seguro que duráis.- Dije sonriendo a lady.- Y besa bien?- Pregunte riéndome a la chica de colores llamativos.

-Sí, bastante, pero no creo que bese tan bien como Marceline.- Me respondió mirándome y sin poder parar de reír.

-Vete a la mierda.- Dije sonrojada por el comentario de mi amiga.

Enseguida llegamos, Jake fue al parking para poder aparcar el automóvil.

Bajamos del coche y Jake le susurro algo al oído de Finn y fue con lady, dejándome a mí con Finn yendo unos pasaos por detrás de ellos.

-Y que tal todo Bubblegum?- Pregunto el chico sin parar de caminar.

-Bueno, bien, ya me he puesto al día con horarios y demás.-

-Sabes, cuando te fuiste se te echo de menos, sobretodo Marce.- Al decir aquello el chico me miro a la cara y yo enseguida le respondí para poder justificarme.

-Lo sé, tenía pensado despedirme, pero el capullo de mi padre me embarco al día siguiente de decirme que me tendría que ir, sin poder llegar a despedirme, Lo siento Finn.- Al acabar la frase rodé al chico por el hombro.

-No pasa nada, ¿y cuéntame en Alemania algún chico que te espere?-

-Que va, hubo algún lio tonto, pero nada más, ¿y tú Héroe?-

-Bueno, las tengo a todas detrás, pero ninguna que me interese.-

Enseguida los dos empezamos a reírnos mutuamente de lo mal que nos iba en el tema de los noviazgos.

Estábamos ya en la segunda planta del edificio, y fuimos a la puerta del cine donde nos esperaban el grupo de las princesas, Braco, y algún que otro novio o tonteo de alguna.

-Hola, que tal?- Me pregunto Braco.

-Bien, y tú?- Me limite a responder sin gran interés en la conversación.

-Bien, ahora que estoy contigo.- Me guiño un ojo y siguió hablando sobre partidos y cosas de esas, la verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a aquel chico, me limitaba a sonreír, reírme un poco y asentir con la cabeza.

-Te gustaría quedar conmigo algún día?, quiero decir a solas.-me pregunto acercándose más a mí, sujetándome por la cintura, el chico tenia demasiadas confianzas, me aparte un poco y le respondí que estaba vale, no quería parecer descortés o simplemente dije que si para quedar bien con aquel chico.

Después de hablar conmigo, los chicos se despidieron de nosotras y se fueron por su cuenta a caminar un rato por el centro comercial, quedándonos las chicas solas.

Grumosa dijo de ir a una cafetería que había cerca muy buena, a merendar y hablar un rato. A todas nos pareció bien y fuimos hacia allí.

-PB! He odio que Braco va detrás de ti.- Dijo exaltada la Princesa Mora.

-Sí, yo también he oído algo así.- Afirmo desayuno respaldando la teoría de su amiga.

-¿Así?- Dije incorporándome a la conversación.

Todas se pararon y se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntaron todas las chicas a la vez.

-¿Cómo? Obvio que no.- Me limite a decir yendo al lado de Arcoíris.

-Pues antes los vi muy juntos.- Dijo Grumosa con su sonrisa pícara acercándose a mí-¿Te ha pedido de quedar SOLOS?-Continuo-¡Le dijiste que sí! Se te nota en la cara querida.-

-NO! , ósea si, bueno haber, me dijo de quedar sí, pero le dije que no, bueno no le dije que no, le dije que sí, pero solo para que me dejara y se fuera de una vez.-

-Está bastante bien Braco.-

-¿Y qué opina de todo esto tu novia?- Me susurro lady.

Enseguida le di un codazo para que se callara y que nadie escuchara aquel comentario.

Por fin llegamos a la cafetería y me pude salvar de aquel interrogatorio.

Pasaron las horas y nos las pasamos merendando y riendo, estuvimos poniéndonos al día un poco de todo, Grumosa quejándose de que Brad estaba con una tal melisa, Lady hablando de Jake… Ya eran las 20:30 y ya muchas chicas se estaban yendo.

-¿Peebles, mi padres vienen a buscarme, quieres que te acerquemos a casa?-

-Sí, me arrias un favor Lady.-

Nos despedimos de las chicas y andamos hacia la puerta para salir de aquel centro comercial.

Antes de salir nos encontramos con Finn y Jake, para mi suerte Braco ya no estaba con los chicos.

Jake le dio un beso de despedía a Lady y fuimos a esperar a los padres de Lady.


	9. 9 Te eche de menos ¿sabes?

**Este ya es el cap. 9, en este por fin hay Bubbline:') ueueue dejen ****reviews****y si son nuevos siguán mi historia y agréguenla a favoritos. **

Capítulo 9: Te eche de menos ¿sabes?

Habían pasado unos 4 días desde que vi a Bubblegum aquel lunes, esta semana solo fui al instituto el lunes, había estado ocupada toda la semana, había estado pensando en todo lo que me conto mi padre, y no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada en general. Aquellos tres días desde que fui a la nochesfera a ver a mi padre, me los pase: componiendo nuevas canciones, bebiendo y drogándome en general.

Tenía ganas de hacer algo, de socializar y sentirme un poco humana y no una vampira que vive en la soledad de un infierno al que llama hogar.

Baje a la cocina para desayunar algo, tome una manzana y la estaba mordiendo cunado escuche a mi móvil sonar.

-Marce, hoy en mi casa a las 20:00, trae algo de beber y eso.-

Enseguida respondí el mensaje del rubio.

-Claro finn, ¿y algo de marihuana?- Enseguida me respondió.

-Jake y yo ya contábamos con ello.-

-Son las 8:00 y no te veo por la escuela, ¿hoy tampoco vienes?-

-No tenía intención de ir hoy.

-Llevas toda la semana faltando a clase, ¿quieres repetir otra vez? Tendrías que esforzarte.-

-¿El que se va fumar marihuana me está echando la bronca? Tranquilo que estudiare papa.- Acabe diciéndole de manera sarcástica.

-Ajaa, te veo luego Marce.- Me despedí y dejamos de hablar por el WhatsApp.

Después de hablar con Finn fui al piso de arriba y me recosté en la cama.

Desde hacía unos días no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Últimamente solo fumaba y bebía. No encontraba muchas razones para seguir adelante. ¿Que impedía a mi corazón dejar de latir?

Aquel viernes me lo pase bebiendo y ensayando algún que otro acorde sin sentido.

Ya eran las 20:00 y me dispuse a salir de la casa e ir a la fiesta un poco antes.

Me recogí el pelo en una coleta, me puse unos pantalones de chándal grises caídos, una camiseta negra que dejaba mi ombligo a la vista y mi chaqueta de cuero para ir en la Harley.

Cerré la casa y me subí a la Harley yendo por el centro para poder ir a casa de los "héroes".

Estaba yendo a la casa de los chicos cuando vi a cierta chica con la que tenía un tema pendiente.

Me acerque a la acera con la motocicleta y aparque.

Me acerque por detrás a la chica agarrándola por la cintura.

-Hola, Bonnibel.- Le dije susurrando en la oreja.

Enseguida que reconoció mi voz, la chica de mechas rosas se apartó y me miro a la cara. Las mejillas se le habían enrojecido notablemente.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- Pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Llevas una semana desaparecida, no sabía nada de ti y ahora me vienes con estas.- Dijo yéndose.

La cogí de la mano, entrelazándolas para que no pudiera irse. Sintiendo como el calor de su mano recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-Yo, tenía unos asuntos pendientes Bonni.-

-¿Sabes qué? Me la suda ¿vale? Déjame de una vez Marceline!- Al acabar la frase separo nuestras manos, y se quedó mirándome con ojos llorosos.- Siempre que intento olvidarte, olvidar mi pasado, apareces Tu y me lo jodes todo. Y cuando intento arreglar las cosas me lo estropeas. Y no puedo más.-

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa? ¿Necesitas que te echen un polvo o que quieres? Sabes yo también te había olvidado y de pronto apareces otra vez en mi puta vida… Despertando sentimientos que creía haber olvidado.-No pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre mis mejillas.-Te fuiste de mi vida y no me diste ni un solo motivo, despareciste sin más dejándome, quedándome SOLA.-

-Yo… lo siento ¿vale? Sabes que mi padre me obligo. No lo hice por gusto.-

-No me refería a Alemania Bonnibel.- Ya no quería hablar más con aquella chica, cogí y me dirigía hacia mi Harley intentando huir de mis sentimientos. Como siempre había hecho.

Pero, note como unas manos cálidas me agarraban del brazo impidiéndome avanzar.

-Me separe de ti, por que estabas despertando sentimientos en mi Marceline… sentimientos que no tenían sentido para mi.- Y termino cayendo en llanto.

Enseguida me gire limpiándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Quedando nuestras miradas entrelazadas. Sin poder controlar mis impulsos bese aquellos labios que me hacían olvidar el mundo, que me hacían sentir calor, los que hacían que volviera a la vida.

Fui acercándome más y más aquella chica que hacía que sintiera un ¿dolor? En mi estómago.

La agarre de la cintura, bajando lentamente las manos.

Pero, Bonnibel paro aquel beso.

-Marceline, tendríamos que ir a la fiesta.- Término diciendo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Prefiero quedarme contigo Bonni.-

Solo sonrió agarrándome del cuello, quedando tan cerca que podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza.

-¿Te llevo?- Pregunte.

-Si.- Respondió.


	10. 10 lo siento

**Ya estamos en el capítulo 10, no pensé que lo llegaría a hacer, pues pensé que a nadie le gustaría. Este cap me ha salido especialmente bien, tuve bastante inspiración y me salió así de profundo. Ya saben, dejen reviews opinando que son lo que me anima a seguir, saber que a mis seguidores les gusta. SI son nuevos siguán mi historia y enséñela a la gente, para darme a conocer. Muchas gracias a todos :')**

Capítulo 10: lo siento.

Hacía cuatro días desde que no veía a Marceline, hacía cuatro días desde que nos besamos, hacía cuatro días que echaba de menos aquella chica de cabello azabache. Necesitaba hablar con Marceline, necesitaba hablar de lo que había sentido, de lo que habíamos hecho. Pero cuando la necesitaba despareció de mi vida, como yo lo hice una vez en la suya, y al igual que ella sin ningún motivo aparente.

Esa mañana, me levante, desayune, me vestí con un chándal cómodo y me fui a clase.

En la puerta me esperaba Lady, para ir juntas a la escuela.

-Hola, Peebles- Sonrió levantándome la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola Rainicorn- Al acabar de saludarla nos dirigimos hacia la escuela.

-Finn ha hablado esta mañana con Marceline, se be que sí que está viva- Comento mirándome.

Al ver que no respondía siguió hablando.

-Ira a la fiesta de Finn…- No pudo terminar la frase. Ya que yo la interrumpí.

-Es increíble, no ha cambiado nada, se la sudan los estudios, no va a clase en toda la semana, pero si va a una fiesta-. Dije perdiendo mis papeles.

-Al o mejor tenía sus motivos.- Termino diciendo defendiendo a Marceline.

-¿Cómo cuáles? Y le costaba mucho mándame algún mensaje diciendo por ejemplo: estoy bien Bonnibel, no te preocupes, no me han matado.- Respondí, a lo que Lady sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa?-Pregunte dudosa.

-Dime una cosa ¿qué es lo que más te molesta, que no fuera a clase o que no te enviara ningún mensaje?-

-¡Que no fuera a clase!, soy su profesora particular, si no va a clase tendré que explicarle todo de cero, yo no quiera nada suyo-. Mentí.

-Ya estamos en la escuela, ¿vamos a clase o quieres seguir hablando de tu novia?-. Dijo mirando el centro. – ¡Por cierto, no te olvides de que esta noche vamos a la fiesta de Finn!-. Respondió despidiéndose.

Entre en mi aula y me la pase tomando apuntes. Ese día se me hico especialmente pesado. Por fin sonó la campana que nos avisaba de que ya se habían acabado las clases esa semana.

Me dirigí hacia la parada del autobús, el cual llego puntual. Me subí, y enseguida llegue a aquella gran mansión tan solitaria.

Subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación.

Me lave la cara, los dientes y me deje el cabello suelto, de tal forma que me caía sobre los hombros.

Abrí el armario y me puse lo primero que vi, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta. Me puse unos tejanos negros, una camisa blanca por dentro de los pantalones, unas vans negras y un pequeño bolso de flecos marrón.

Mi padre me prometió llevarme aquel viernes a la fiesta, para mi sorpresa me había dejado tirada. No tenía ganas de discutir con él, cogí mis llaves y me fui de aquella gran casa.

Me dirigía hacia casa de Finn y Jake, ya eran las 20:00 y para llegar más rápido a la casa de aquellos chicos fui por el centro de la ciudad.

Escuche un motor de una motocicleta muy fuerte detrás de mí, pero ya llegaba tarde, decidí ignorarlo y seguir caminando.

De pronto note como unas manos frías pero a la vez una manos que me hacían sentir completa me rodeaban por la cintura.

- Hola, Bonnibel-. Al oír aquella voz la reconocí, reconocí a la mujer que me hacía sentir tan diferente a su lado, la que hacía que dudara sobre mi propia existencia, la que hacía que dudara sobre lo que realmente sentía.

Tenía miedo de todas las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo al estar en contacto con el suyo, me aparte de su lado quedando enfrente de la de cabello oscuro.

No quería hablar con Marceline, a su lado me sentía protegida pero a la vez tenía un miedo incomprensible.

-¿No me vas a saludar?-. Preguntó acercándose más a mí.

-Llevas una semana desaparecida, no sabía nada de ti y ahora me vienes con estas.- No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, así que me dispuse a irme. Antes de poder alejarme unos pasos una mano agarro la mía, entrelazándolas entre sí. Haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Yo, tenía unos asuntos pendientes Bonni.-

Una inmensa rabia se apodero de mi cuerpo. Recordándome que no podía sentir nada por una mujer, recordándome que no podía sentir nada por Marceline, recordándome que tenía que olvidarla. Como ya había hecho una vez.

-¿Sabes qué? Me la suda ¿vale? Déjame de una vez Marceline!- Al acabar la frase separe nuestras manos, y mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse por unas lágrimas contenidas.- Siempre que intento olvidarte, olvidar mi pasado, apareces Tu y me lo jodes todo. Y cuando intento arreglar las cosas me lo estropeas. Y no puedo más.-

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa? ¿Necesitas que te echen un polvo o que quieres? Sabes yo también te había olvidado y de pronto apareces otra vez en mi puta vida… Despertando sentimientos que creía haber olvidado.-Y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.-Te fuiste de mi vida y no me diste ni un solo motivo, despareciste sin más dejándome, quedándome SOLA.- En aquel momento, al ver a una Marceline tan destrozada, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, porque de hecho lo era, y no tenía derecho a pedirle perdón, pues ya era tarde.

-Yo… lo siento ¿vale? Sabes que mi padre me obligo. No lo hice por gusto.-

-No me refería a Alemania Bonnibel.- Y vi como una Marceline se alejaba de mí, como la iba a perder por segunda vez. Y un impulso me hizo parar a aquella chica, sujetándola por el antebrazo.

-Me separe de ti, por que estabas despertando sentimientos en mi Marceline… sentimientos que no tenían sentido para mi.- Y termine cayendo en llanto.

Enseguida se giró limpiándole las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Quedando nuestras miradas entrelazadas. Y me beso, aquella chica que tanto miedo me hacía sentir me beso, juntando nuestros labios, juntando nuestras alamas por un instante haciéndose solo una, haciendo que sintiera un calor en todo mi cuerpo.

Me agarro de la cintura y poco a poco fue bajando las manos.

Pare aquel beso. ¿Mi motivo? Estaba aterrada.

-Marceline, tendríamos que ir a la fiesta.-

-Prefiero quedarme contigo Bonni.-

Me limite a sonreír, abrazando a Marceline, sintiendo su corazón latir.

-¿Te llevo?- Preguntó.

-Si.- Respondí.


	11. 11 Relájate

**Este es mi cap 11, lo hice así, en dos puntos de vista pero en un cap. ¿os gusta que lo haga si cuando estén juntas? Si no os gusta háganmelo saber y lo cambiare. Si os gusta hagan me lo saber también. SI son nuevos siguán y añadid mi historia a favoritos, y hagan reviews.**

**Gracias a todos :')**

Capítulo 11: Relájate.

Estaba subida en mi Harley. Esperando a que Bonni hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces? Puedes subir de una vez a la Harley-. Pregunte ya un poco alterada.

-Tranquila-. Aparto la mirada de mi.- Mejor me voy andando ¿vale?-. Y dejo el casco en el suelo alejándose poco a poco de mí.

Enseguida baje de aquella motocicleta agarrando a Bonnibel de la cintura, para que no se fuera, para que no avanzara y la perdiera por segunda vez. Ella al notar el calor de mi cuerpo se giró, quedando frente con frente.

-Hola-. Le dije en un susurro al oído.

-Hola-. Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal?-. Pregunte mirando la sonrisa de mi acompañante. Aquella sonrisa que tanto había deseado.

-Bien-. Respondió, disminuyendo poco a poco el espacio que quedaba entre nosotras. Colocándose de puntillas encima de mis bambas viejas.

-Te echaba de menos Marceline-. Sentí cada una de las letras de aquella frase clavándose en mi corazón, despertando un sentimiento que creí haber olvidado.

-Y yo a ti-. Le dije en un susurro.

Me fui separando de ella poco a poco. Yéndome hacia mi Harley.

-¿Subes?-. Le pregunté. A lo que la otra sonrió.

-Si-.

(…)

Subí a la motocicleta detrás de Marceline, agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura por miedo a caerme, de caerme de aquella nube a la que me había elevado una vez más Marceline. Una nube en la que solo existían dos personas, ella y yo.

Pude notar como al agarrar con fuerza a Marceline a esta se le aceleraba el pulso, y su cara se volvía de un tono rojizo muy entrañable.

Pero me percaté de que ya habíamos pasado la casa de Finn y Jake y esta no había parado la Harley para ir a tal sitio.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunte extrañada.

-Solo relájate Bonni-. Estas palabras no me relajaron mucho, ya que sabía de lo que era capaz aquella chica que últimamente ocupaba todo el tiempo mis pensamientos.

Pensé que quizás tenía razón, llevaba toda la semana preocupada por las clases… Me apoye en la espalada de Marceline relajándome por completo. Sin tener en cuenta que había transcurrido ya mucho tiempo. La de pelo azabache paro el motor de la motocicleta.

-¿Dónde estamos?-. Pregunte mirando a mi alrededor un tanto confundida.

-Mira bien-. Dijo adentrándose en lo que era un bosque oscuro, adentrándose poco a poco en aquel espeso bosque.

Antes de poder racionar Marceline había desaparecido, se había adentrado en aquel bosque dejándome sola en la oscuridad.

(…)

Desde lo alto de un árbol podía ver una Bonnibel desorientada, sin saber qué hacer, sin recordar en el lugar en el que estábamos.

Fui bajando poco a poco del árbol. Cuando mis pies por fin tocaron el suelo, fui dirigiéndome lentamente hacia Bonni. Sincronizando mis pasos, el derecho detrás del izquierdo.

Al ver a Bonni tan cerca la rodé por la espalda. A lo que esta se sorprendió. Pero se dejó llevar por mis brazos.

Me apoye en su hombro, relajándome, olvidándome de todo, de todo menos de ella.

-Es donde nos besamos por primera vez-. Le dije en un susurro.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas? Pensé que lo abrías olvidado-. Contesto con una mirada triste, girándose hacia mí, quedando cara a cara. Haciendo que nuestros alientos se rozaran.

-Nunca lo olvide-. Conteste, a lo que ella me beso. Juntando nuestros labios lentamente, juntando nuestras almas, dejándonos llevar por aquella pasión que nunca llegamos a olvidar. – Espérame aquí- .

-Pero…- Y la bese, callando aquellas palabras que iba a decir.

-Confía en mí-.

Y me Fui.

(…)

Vi como una mujer de cabello oscuro se desvanecía poco a poco en el espesor de aquel bosque. Pero como le prometí no me movería de allí.

Pasaba el tiempo, y me preocupaba que aquella mujer que tantas cosas me hacía sentir no volviera.

Cuando empecé a pensar que me había dejado allí, en venganza de lo que hice, que solo me utilizaba, que para ella solo era una más, un juego. Su voz chillo mi nombre.

-Ven Bonni, vamos-. Y antes de poder responder me cogió de la mano, llevándome hacia lo que parecía una casa.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-. Pregunte muy alterada cuando vi que Marceline se disponía a colarse en aquella casa blanca que había cerca de donde nos encontrábamos hasta hace unos segundos.

-Tranquila Bonni, vamos fíate de mí-. Y al acabar de hablar me ayudo a subir, a colarme en aquella casa tan lujosa. No sé por qué hacía caso a aquella mujer, no sé por qué hacía tantas locuras junto a ella ¿eso es el amor?

Antes de poder reaccionar una Marceline sin chaqueta me empujo a una piscina que había en el jardín de aquella casa. Mojándome por completo, sacándome de mis putas casillas. ¿Siempre tenía que molestarme? La noche estaba siendo perfecta y para variar va y la jode. ¿Qué coño le pasa?

-¿Esta buena el agua?- Pregunto sin poder parar de reírse de mí.

-Mira vete a la mierda-. Dije saliendo del agua fría de aquel pequeño lago con cloro- Mejor me voy.-

Antes de poder irme me abrazo, impidiéndome avanzar, quedando cara a cara. Al notar el cuerpo de Marceline junto al mío ya no tenía frio, ya no sabía lo que sentía. Sentía miedo y calor, un calor que me quemaba, que ardía, que me mataba.

-Lo siento-. Dijo.

-Yo también-.

-¿Tu por qué?-. Pregunto algo confundida.

-Por alejarme de ti sin motivo alguno, dejándote sola-. Y sin poder evitarlo, sin poder ocultarlo unas gotas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Nublándome la vista.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?-.

-Por qué me estaba enamorando de ti, despertabas sentimientos en mí, sentimientos que no podía aceptar sentir por una mujer, sentimientos que no podía aceptar sentir por ti-. Y al acabar aquella frase que tanto me costó decir, al acabar de sincerarme con migo misma, ella me abrazo, aun con más fuerza que la primera vez.

-Bonni-. Dijo en mi oreja.

-¿Si?-.

-Me gustas, te quiero Bonnibel P. Bubblegum.- Al oír esas palabras, al oír cada silaba de aquella frase me enamore más de Marceline, más de lo me había gustado una persona nunca.

(… )

Me perdí en la mirada de los ojos azueles de la chica que tenía delante, de aquella chica que hacía que me sintiera completamente desnuda, que parecía que conociera todos mis secretos, todos mis pecados y que aun así, se quedara mi lado sin importarle mi pasado.

Y sin darme cuenta acabe en el agua en la que antes había estado Bonnibel. Pues en venganza me había empujado cuando yo estaba más indefensa cuando me encontraba pérdida en sus ojos, en su mirada.

Al llegar a la superficie vi como una Bonnibel desnuda se acercaba a mí, volviendo a aquella piscina donde las dos ya habíamos estado.

-Yo también te quiero Marceline Q. Abadeer-. Dijo abrazándome, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y mi cuello con sus brazos. Juntando sus labios con los míos, consumiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión.

Fui bajando mis besos hacia su ya húmedo cuello, dejándome llevar por la pasión, por la lujuria que solo aquella chica hacia que sintiera. La bese, la bese como si fuera el primer y el último beso. Mis brazos recorrían todo su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que ya me sabía de memoria. Mis manos fueron bajando lentamente por el abdomen de Bonnibel, bajando lentamente, recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta llegar donde tanto habían deseado estar. Sin parar de besarla, sin parar de mirarla, mis dedos empezaron a jugar cerca de su clítoris, provocando un gemido en la chica de cabello teñido. Mis dedos fueron deslizándose lentamente, jugando con los orgasmos que tenía mi acompañante, jugando hasta lograr entrar dentro de ella, entrando donde tanto soñaron estar. Jugando dentro de ella. Provocando que llegara a su clímax total. Pero eso no me bastaba, tenía que hacerla mía, hacer que me recordara y que jamás me olvidara. La levante, sacándola del agua, sentándola en el bordillo de aquel pequeño lago. Le abrí bruscamente las piernas. Mirándola a los ojos antes de adentrarme en ella, antes de que mi lengua la recorriera entera.

-M-Marc-eline-. Logro decir entre gemidos.

-¿Qué?-. Respondí mirándola a los ojos, antes de adentrarme más en ella.

-Nunca me han hecho nada oral, por favor, ten cuidado.- Acabo diciendo por fin.

-Confía en mí-.

Le volví a abrir las piernas, pero esta vez más despacio. Introduje mi dedo índice en ella, cambiando las velocidades en la que lo movía arriba y abajo. Introduciendo un segundo dedo, y antes de que pudiera correrse, metí mi lengua en ella, sin sacar mi dedo índice. Moviendo mi lengua bruscamente arriba y abajo, lamiendo cada centímetro. Enseguida un gran gemido seguido de un líquido salió de ella, un líquido que indicaba que había cumplido con lo que me propuse, darle placer. Darle algo que nunca olvidaría.

Levante la mirada, para mirarla a los ojos. Y al levantar la mirada ella se agacho, dándome un beso, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, jugando en ella.

(…)

Una voz hico que parara de besar a la que acababa de hacerme sentir mujer, la que había conseguido olvidarme de quien era, la que había conseguido que mi cuerpo sintiera un placer que nunca había experimentado.

-¡Vosotras! Salir de allí, ¿quién coño os creéis que sois? Fuera de mi puta casa, la policía esta de camino. ¡Iros de mi casa ahora! ¡Vamos!-. Dijo un hombre a chillidos acercándose hacia nosotras con lo que parecía un bate. Enseguida Marceline reacciono, cogió mi ropa, su chaqueta y me subió a su espalda.

Empezó a correr hacia la parte delantera del jardín, alejándose de aquel hombre alterado, guiñándole un ojo y despidiéndose con la mano. Lo que hico que aquel hombre de baja estatura se alterara más.

Cuando nos alejamos de aquella casa me bajo al suelo. Me ofreció con la mano y una gran sonrisa mi ropa.

-Deberías vestirte-. Dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Al recordar que estaba completamente desnuda, al recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar mis mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso.

Me puse mis vaqueros negros, mis vans negras, mi sujetador y antes de ponerme la camisa Marceline se acercó más a mí, besándome, besándome lentamente.

-No te pongas la camisa, está húmeda, enfermaras-. Y me puso su chaqueta por encima- No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa-. Dijo sonriéndome y rodeándome con su brazo izquierdo por encima.

El camino se me paso muy deprisa, llegamos a su Harley. Me subió, me puse el caso, ella el suyo y nos alejamos de aquel lugar que a partir de ahora siempre recordaría.

Al cabo de una media hora llegamos a la puerta de mi gran casa de dulces.

Aparco y me bajo de su Harley.

Ella se apoyó en su motocicleta y se quedó mirándome sin moverse. Al ver que me dirigía hacia la puerta de mi casa, al ver que me alejaba abrió la boca.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?-. Pregunto a gritos mirándome.

Me acerque despacio hacia ella. Inclinándome y dándole un beso, juntando nuestras leguas, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, que se olvidara de todo. Y entonces lo pare en seco.

-Te dejare con ganas de verme, la próxima vez te tocara a ti sentir placer Marcy-. Le dije en un susurro en su oreja.

-Me gusta cómo suena Marcy en tus labios-. Se acercó más a mí – Quédate mi chaqueta, te queda muy bien Bonni, así me recordarás.-.

-Yo nunca te olvidaré-. Y me despedí dándole un beso en los labios.


	12. 12 Mentí

**Lo primero: Perdonarme por no subir capitulo nuevo la semana pasada, estuve ocupada y no pude subir. **

**Lo segundo: Os lo compensaré, hoy subo este cao de Marceline. Mañana intentare subir el de Bonnibel y esta semana subiré uno especial de Halloween. **

**Pd: Dejen reviews y si son nuevos agréguenla a favoritos y siguán mi fanfiction. Gracias:')**

Capítulo 12: Mentí

Llevaba más de una semana sin saber nada de Bonnibel, llevaba una semana encerada en casa. Necesitaba salir de aquel infierno, de mi soledad. Necesitaba ver a Bonnibel.

Pero no podía. Mi orgullo me lo impedía, me impedía estar con la persona que más quería estar, me impedía estar con la persona que ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

Ya era 24 de octubre, tenía que ir a casa de Guy a ensayar para el concierto que daríamos para Halloween.

Me levante de mi cama, me duche, me recogí el pelo en un moño despeinado, me vestí con mis vaqueros rasgados y una sudadera gris.

Eran las 14:30, decidí ir andando. Pues tenía tiempo.

Iba recto, mirando hacia adelante, sin pararme.

Y entonces como si el destino no tuviera mejor cosa que hacer, me topé con Bonnibel. Por suerte el destino no me puteo mucho. Pues iba en la acera de enfrente. Y para mi sorpresa no iba sola, iba con un chico que me era muy familiar.

No lo pude ver bien, pues mis ojos son muy sensibles a la luz solar y se me nublaba la vista.

Me pare en seco, esperando, observando a la perfección en persona.

Y de pronto se besaron, el beso a ella y ella le correspondió aquel beso que me mato por dentro.

Sus labios se juntaron, tardando en sepáralos, deteniendo mi mundo, aquel mundo que había creado junto con Bonnibel se desmorono por completo, mi mundo se desmoronó y junto con él, mi corazón.

La rabia empezó a correr por mis venas, la furia estaba impidiéndome avanzar. Haciendo que me quedara inmóvil, que me paralizara.

Su voz empezó a chillar mi nombre, se separó del aquel imbécil y venia corriendo hacia mí.

Y sin más empecé a correr, a huir de ella, a huir otra vez de mis sentimientos.

Sin darme cuenta llegue por fin a la casa de Guy donde me esperaban Keila, Bongo y Guy.

-Ya tardabas Marceline. Vamos mal de tiempo.- Hablo un chico alto, de orejas grandes y cabello castaño. El que se hacía llamar Guy.

-¿Q hacías para no venir, para no saber nada de ti? ¿Que estabas fumando, bebiendo y teniendo sexo con extrañas?- Me regaño un Hombre entrado en carnes, con perilla y de un cabello claro.

Keila, al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que caían de mis rojizos ojos me aparto del grupo quedándonos en el dormitorio principal solas.

-¿Qué ha pasado Marce?-. Pregunto la de color de piel moreno.

-No tengo ganas de hablar ¿Llevas tabaco encima?-. Me limite a decir con frialdad.

Al ver que negaba con la cabeza me dispuse a abrir la puerta he irme para evitar hablar. Ella me cogió del brazo, invitándome a quedarme en la habitación por un rato más.

-¿Marceline que pasa?-. Volvió a preguntar con más insistencia.

-He dicho que no quiero hablar-. Respondí ya con una voz subida de tonto.

-Tu no quieres hablar, pero yo si-.

-¿Recuerdas a Bonnibel Bubblegum?-.

-Si-. Suspiro.- ¿Otra vez?-.

-Si-. Me limite a decir, invitándola a sentarse en la cama con migo. Para explicaré todo lo que sucedía, y los motivos por los cuales no había ido a clase estas últimas semanas.

-¿Y si desaparece otra vez? ¿Y si se va por segunda vez?- Dijo al cabo de una hora hablando sobre la de cabello teñido.

-No lo hará.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto la de cabello oscuro.

-Por qué me quiere, me desea-.

-¿Por qué es distinto de la otra vez? ¿Qué le impedirá irse otra vez sin darte ningún tipo de explicación?-.

-Que no la dejare irse otra vez-. Suspire- La quiero-.

-Lo sé-. Y me abrazo.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Y un Bongo despistado pregunto sobre cómo estaba, si ensañábamos y que tenía bebidas para relajarnos.

Pasaron las horas y después de ensayar, beber hasta no poder más, fumar y reír, me fui.

Pasaba el tiempo y cada vez me encontraba más perdida. Solo iluminaba la calle la luz de una farola.

No distinguía el cielo del suelo, solo lo veía todo oscuro, sin luz, sin vida, sin estrellas en una noche nublada.

Mi móvil sonó.

-Hola-. Dijo una voz femenina, una voz dulce, la voz de Bonnibel Bubblegum. – Date la vuelta-. Y colgó.

Unas manos me rodearon por la cintura, unas manos cálidas, unas manos que me hicieron olvidar aquella fría noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Venia de casa de un amigo-.

-¿El mismo que antes te metía la lengua en la boca?- Respondí apartándola de mí.

-¡Ese no era mi amigo!- Dijo gritando, provocando que me girara, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y quién coño era?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia-. Y al acabar de hablar dio media vuelta y se fue yendo.

-¡Ayer te dije que te quería Bonnibel, que daría mi puta vida por ti!-. La agarre del brazo, para que no se fuera.

-Es mi novio-. Respondió con la mirada baja, sin mirarme a los ojos. Al escuchar aquellas palabras mi corazón se detuvo.

-¡¿Tu novio?! ¿Y que fue todo lo de la semana pasada?-. Grité-. Me dijiste que me querrías, que no me habías olvidado, que me amabas-.

-Mentí-. Suspiro –solo querría experimentar-. Mi corazón se paró, se rompió en miles y miles de trozos, esas palabras me mataron, me destrozaron cada una de las letras de aquella frase, me mató. –Adiós Marceline Abadeer-.

-No puedes hacerme esto -. Le grité con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos.- Otra vez no-. Me derrumbe, cayendo de rodillas sobre la fría acera. Viendo como Bonnibel se iba sin más por segunda vez de mi vida.


	13. 13 No te mientas a ti misma

**Como os prometí hoy sube este cap de Bubblegum. Espero que les guste.**

**Dejes reviews si son nuevos siguán y añadid mi fanfiction a favoritos.**

**Pd: Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.**

Capítulo 13: No te mientas a ti misma.

-¿Dónde estabas?-. Preguntó Lady.

-Con Braco-. Respondí secamente.

-¿Para?-.

-Después de quedar hace unos días, por tu insistencia, hoy me ha propuesto salir juntos-.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?-. Pregunto caminando con dirección hacia nuestro instituto.

-Que si-. Dije sin más.

-¿Qué si?-. Pregunto alterada-. ¿Y Marceline? ¿Te gusta Braco?-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Marceline?-. Le pregunté.

-Después de todo lo que me contaste, de la manera en la que me hablas de ella, lo celosa que te pones cuando habla con cualquier otra chica, pensé que la querrías-.

-No me gusta Marceline, no me gustan las chicas-. Respondí alterada.

-Te da tanto miedo decir lo que sientes, que prefieres hacerte daño a ti misma Bubblegum-.

-No me gusta ¿Vale? No la quiero-.

-¿Por qué no Bonnibel?-. Dijo ya alterada. Sabía que algo me pasaba, sabía que me mentía a mí misma sobre lo que sentía por Marceline.

-¡No soy lesbiana!-.

-No cambiaría nada, Bonnibel-.

-Te equívocas, mi familia no lo aceptaría, el instituto se volvería un infierno, todos me mirarían, todo cambiara-.

-No tiene por qué pasar todo eso Bonni, puede que sí, que hubiera gente que te mirara, que al principio se burlaran y te quisieran hacer cambiar, puede que a tu familia al principio no lo aceptará. Pero con el paso del tiempo a la gente le acabaría dando igual, tu familia te acabaría aceptando, porque te quieren. Y tus amigos, los de verdad, les darán igual que te gusten las chicas, los chicos, o como si te gustan los perros-.

-¿Y si solo soy un juguete para ella? ¿Y si a la gente no le da igual?-.

-No eres solo un juguete. ¿Prefieres estar con un Hombre y ser infeliz?-.

-Quiero a Braco-.

-Te estas mintiendo a ti misma-.

-Entremos ya Lady. -. Dije mirando las grandes puertas para entrar en el instituto.

Me abrazo.

-Tienes que ser tu misma, sin importar lo que diga el resto-. Me susurro en el oído.

Las horas pasaron, estuve pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Lady, en lo que sentía por Marceline, en lo que podía llegar a sentir por una mujer. ¿Me gustaba una mujer? ¿Me gustaban las mujeres?

La gente empezaría a hablar, lo mejor sería estar con un hombre, y la gente no me juzgará. ¿Estoy enamorada de Marcy?

Unas manos me rodearon por la cintura.

-¿Marceline?-. Pregunte animada, esperando oír su voz.

-No, soy Braco-. Dijo con un tonto algo extrañado. –Habíamos quedado para comer ¿Recuerdas?-.

-Sí, vamos. Ya son las 14:20 tengo hambre-.

Me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia un restaurante que quedaba cerca.

-¿Qué tal con las clases de Marceline? Estoy preocupado, hace mucho que no la veo ni se nada de ella ¿crees que estará bien?-. Me preguntó

-Por qué tendría yo que saber cómo esta esa imbécil. Además hace más de una semana que no sé nada de ella.-

-Te recuerdo que esa imbécil es una buena amiga mía, y creo que también tuya-.

- No somos amigas. No te confundas-.

-Está bien está bien-.

-Bésame-.

Me sonrió, me cogió por la cintura y me beso, junto nuestros labios, metió su lengua en mi boca, pero no sentí nada. ¿No sentí nada?

Cuando me separe de él, la vi. Vi a la chica de cabello oscuro, la de piel pálida y ojos rojizos. La de esbelta y delgada figura. La que ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, la reina de los vampiros.

Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que darle una explicación de todo lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¡Marceline!-. Grite corriendo hacia ella.

Y entonces sin más desapareció de mi vista.

Me gire y vi a un Braco confundió y haciéndome señales para que volviera con él.

Fuimos a comer, pasó el rato y tenía que volver a clases.

Pasaba el tiempo, y no podía evitar sentirme mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, por hacer daño a Marcy.

Las clases terminaron. Y fui a casa de barco.

Ya eran las 21:00 y mi padre tenía que venir a buscarme a casa de mi "novio". Me quede esperando fuera, sola. Esperando a mi padre.

Pasaba el tiempo y las calles se volvían más oscuras. Todo se volvía negro, oscuro, sin una alama que pasara.

Me canse de esperar, me canse de esperarle.

Iba caminando sola, hacia mi casa. No sabía qué hora era, buscaba una luz que me iluminara.

Mire recto y vi una silueta de una mujer.

La seguí. Al cabo de un rato, cuando se posó debajo de una farola que daba luz me percaté de que esa mujer era Marceline. Es preciosa.

La llame.

-Hola- Le dije cuando me cogió el teléfono- Date le vuelta-. Le dije y termine mi llamada.

Antes de que se girara, la rodé por la cintura. Haciendo que su frio cuerpo se mezclara con el calor que sentía el mío al estar cerca suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunté apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Y tú?-. Me respondió con frialdad.

-Venia de casa de un amigo-.

-¿El mismo que antes te metía la lengua en la boca?- Preguntó apartándose de mí.

-¡Ese no era mi amigo!- Dije ya alterada.

-¡¿Y quién coño era?!-.

Querría hablar con ella, necesitaba arreglar las cosas. Estaba confundida. No querría hablar de Braco.

-No es de tu incumbencia-. Le respondí. Decidí alejarme, Marceline no estaba de humor y me estaba alterando. Me ponía muy nerviosa.

-¡Ayer te dije que te quería Bonnibel, que daría mi puta vida por ti!-. Me agarro del brazo, para que no me fuera.

No podía más, querría acabar con nuestra relación. La relación que me estaba matando, la que me hacía dudar de mi propia existencia, la que me hacía dudar de quien era.

-Es mi novio-. Respondí sin mirarle a los ojos. No podía verla. No podía verla sufrir por mi culpa por segunda vez.

-¡¿Tu novio?! ¿Y qué fue lo de la semana pasada?-. Gritó - Me dijiste que me querrías, que no me habías olvidado, que me amabas-.

-Mentí-. Suspire –solo querría experimentar-. Mentí. –Adiós Marceline Abadeer-. Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, destroza por el daño me hacía a mí misma, por el daño que le hacía a ella, por las mentiras que me contaba a mí misma.

-No puedes hacerme esto -. Me gritó con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.- Otra vez no-. Me mató. No podía ver a si a Marceline, otra vez no. Sin ninguna explicación, huyendo por segunda vez de mis sentimientos hacia la persona que más he querido, quiero y querré.


	14. 14 Te mentí

**Como os prometí un capítulo de Halloween donde se aclaran diversas dudas y surgen nuevas preguntas. Es un poco más largo de lo habitual.**

**Tiene una canción que no es mía, es de Ed Sheeran.**

**Hagan reviews, y si son nuevos agreguen y añadan a favoritos mi fanfiction.**

**Pd: perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.**

Capítulo 14: Te mentí.

- ¡Marceline! ¡Marceline! ¡Vamos reacciona! ¡Levanta!-

Unos gritos y zarandeos me despertaron.

No recordaba la anterior noche, me costaba respirar, estaba sedienta, estaba tirada en el suelo de mi comedor.

Conseguí abrir mis ojos.

-¿Finn?- Pregunté al poder ver mejor el dueño de aquellos gritos que me despertaron- Finn coño basta, ya estoy despierta-.

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo?-. Pregunto alterado el chico rubio.

-Con migo nada, estoy bien-.

-¿Bien?-. Preguntó – Llevas casi un mes sin ir a clase, nadie de la escuela sabe dónde estás, te pasas todo el día bebida, fumada o manteniendo relaciones sexuales con alguna extraña-.

-Lo siento-. Me limite a decir levantándome del suelo. –Llevó una mala semana eso es todo-.

-¿Qué día es hoy Marceline?-.

-28 de octubre-. Dije sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Es 31 Marceline, joder no sabes ni en qué día vives-.

-¿31?-. Pregunté

-Sí, es Halloween-.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Las cuatro de la tarde-.

-Tengo que prepararme para la fiesta eh ir a prepararla-. Suspire- Sé que estos días no he estado "Bien", no te preocupes Finn, mejorare ¿de acuerdo?-.

-¿Me lo prometes?-. Preguntó acercándose más a mí.

-Si-. Dije abrazando al rubio.

(…)

-Bonnibel, ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar?-. Pregunto lady, sentada en mi cama.

-¿Disfrazar? ¿Para?-. Pregunte estirándome al lado de la de cabello rubio.

-La fiesta de Marceline and the scream Queens, es obligatorio ir disfrazado-.

-No voy a ir-.

-¿Por lo que paso con Marceline? ¿Por mentirte sobre lo que sientes hacia ella, hacia una mujer?-.

-No quiero hablar de ello Lady-.

-Se lo debes Bubblegum-. Suspiro- Si no sientes nada hacia ella, al menos le tendrías que dar una explicación sobre todo lo que ha pasado ¿no crees?-. Se acercó más a mí para continuar hablando- Además si no vas será raro, todo el mundo se preguntara por que no has ido y sabes lo insistente que es Grumosa con estas cosas-. Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿De qué te vas a disfrazar tú?-. Pregunté dándome por vencida ante Lady.

-¿Eso es que iras?-. Pregunto sonriendo.

-Si…-.

Y se abalanzó sobre mí riéndose y gritando.

-Toma, pruébatelo-. Y me lanzo un vestido de un color rosa chillón.

Me quite la camisa que llevaba quedando semidesnuda delante de mi mejor amiga. Me puse aquel vestido de colores chillones y me mire al espejo.

Se veía bien, un vestido clásico de princesa, de un bonito rosa. Me di media vuelta y me senté en la cama.

Lady se puso detrás y me recogió el pelo en un precioso y perfecto moño, colocando encima una bonita tiara dorada con una perla azul en lo alto.

-Estas preciosa Peebe-.

-Gracias-. Dije sonrojándome por el cumplido. – ¿De qué iras tú?-.

-De unicornio-. Respondió emocionada, levantándose de golpe. Lady al levantarse, se mareo y se sentó enseguida en la cama, haciendo que me preocupará.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunte con preocupación, hacia días que la notaba rara, con cambios drásticos de humor y con la mirada pérdida.

-Sí, es solo un mareo-.

(…)

-¿De qué te disfrazaras?-. Pregunto el chico rubio tumbado en el sofá del dormitorio.

-De vampiresa-. Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico se limitó a reírse y fue al baño para cambiarse y vestirse para la fiesta.

Me pinte los labios de rojo. Me maquille los ojos de negro, me puse rímel y la raya del ojo negra. Al ser pálida y tener ojos rojizos contrastaban muy bien.

Me vestí con un largo vestido negro. Con un escote y sin mangas.

Me deje el cabello oscuro suelto.

Al salir el chico rubio del baño se quedó paralizado y sonrojado al verme.

-Estas muy buena Marce-.

Mire al chico de arriba abajo. Iba vestido de caballero. Con una peto azul, un escudo y en la cintura un cinturón oscuro con una espada parecida a excalibur.

-Tú también Finn-. Dije sonriendo al chico.

-Ya son las ocho, la fiesta empieza pronto, ¿Vamos a por Jake?-.

-Vamos-.

Nos subimos a mi Harley y fuimos directo a la casa de los chicos.

En la puerta de aquel edificio nos esperaba un Jake, vestido de perro.

Finn se bajó de la Harley, salude y arranque para dirigirme hacia la fiesta que tenía que ayudar a preparar.

Llegué al descampado donde había un gran escenario con grandes focos y demás.

-¡Bongo!-. Grite al ver al batería de mi grupo disfrazado de un espeluznante fantasma.

-¡Hey! Estas muy atractiva Marce-. Dijo abrazándome.

-¿Dónde están Keila y Guy?-. Pregunte examinando aquel lugar tan tenebroso.

-Están decorando los árboles que hay por aquí, están poniendo telarañas y demás. Con el presupuesto que nos dio Grumosa hemos conseguido hacer un túnel del terror de la ostia. Ves con los Managers que están preparando la comida y luego nos reunimos en la entrada del túnel-.

(…)

-Bonnibel, ¡vamos!-. Grito Lady desde su saab 9-3 blanco.

-Voy, voy-. Cerré la puerta de mi gran casa y me subí al coche de mi amiga.

-¿Sabes dónde es?-. Pregunté mirando a la que conducía el coche.

-Sí, es en un descampado que queda cerca de casa de Jake-.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Jake?-.

-Bien, muy bien-. Sonrió- Hace una semana que ya no soy virgen-. Dijo mirándome para luego volver a mirar la carretera-.

-¿Hace una semana?-. Pregunte- ¿Como que me entero ahora?-.

-Estabas muy liada con Marceline y Braco, no quería llenarte la cabeza de más cosas-.

-Para ti siempre tengo tiempo Lady, cuéntame lo todo-.

-Está bien, veras estábamos en su casa y…-

Paso el rato y llegamos al descampado.

Mire hacia el norte y se veía un gran escenario donde había una cantante de piel pálida preciosa. El vestido escotado le quedaba de infarto. Se veía muy atractiva. Muy deseable. Muy sexy…

-¿Puedes parar de babear por Marceline?-. Dijo Lady.

-Trame una cerveza quieres-.

Había diversos árboles por todas partes, llenos de telarañas y decorados. En la puerta había cientos de calabazas con distintas caras en ellas. En un lateral había mesas y un chiringuito con comida, bebidas y tabaco. Y en la derecha había un túnel del terror que se veía bastante tenebroso.

-Está muy guapa Bonni-. Al girarme, vi a la de cabello azabache con su largo vestido y no puede evitar sonrojarme por el cumplido que me acaba de hacer.

-Tú también Marcy-.

-Me gusta cómo suena " Marcy" dicho por ti-. Al estar tan cerca de ella me ponía nerviosa, mis piernas temblaban, solo querrían salir de allí, separarme de ella. Pero si se iba, me moría. –Tu disfraz es perfecto para ti-.

-El tuyo también "reina de los vampiros"-. Dije entre risas a lo que la otra también rió. Se fue acercando más, disminuyendo el espacio que quedaba entre nosotras, agarrándome de la cintura y bajando sus manos poco a poco.

-Marcy… tengo novio-. Y me acerco más a ella, juntando su frente con la mía.

-No le quieres-. Y se acercó más. Fue dejando su aliento en mi boca, lentamente junto sus labios con los míos. Deslizando su lengua dentro de mi boca. Jugando con migo. Me mordió el labio y separo sus labios de los míos. Acabando aquél beso que querría que continuase, que no terminase. –Dime que no has sentido nada con mi beso y te dejaré marchar, dime que no me quieres y me alejare de ti, dime que no me deseas y me iré-.

-No he sentido nada-. Mentí.

Se fue separando de mí, poco a poco su sombra se alejaba de mí. Mezclándose entre el público, desapareciendo una vez más.

(…)

Y me fui adentrando más y más. Separándome de aquella chica que tanto deseaba. Separándome de la que decía no sentir nada cuando estaba cerca, pero que sin embrago cada vez que el besaba me correspondía. La chica que tanto querría, la chica por la que daría mi vida, un sentimiento que solo tenía al estar cerca suyo, que me hacía temblar de miedo y a la vez el que más viva me hacia sentir.

-¿La quieres?-. Preguntó un chico disfrazado de policía.

-Si-. Respondí acercándome más al novio de Bonnibel.

-Ella a ti también Marce-. Suspiro- Y mucho-.

-Está contigo Braco-.

-Pero te quiere a ti Marceline, y lo sabes-. Me dio una palmada en el hombro- Has ganado una vez más-. Y Braco se fue adentrando más entre el público.

-Marceline, te necesitan en el escenario-. Dijo un hombre bajito entregándome mi bajo y haciéndome señales para que subiera a actuar.

Subí al escenario, todas las miradas dirigidas a mí, todas. Incluida la suya, la de mirada azulada, la de la persona a la que querría solo para mí.

Y entonces, como si se tratara de una necesidad, no pude controlarme, y las notas salían solas de mi cuerpo magullado.

Give me love like her  
Because lately I've been waking up alone  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt  
Told you I'd let them go  
And that I'll fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call you  
After my blood turns into alcohol  
No, I just want to hold you

La miraba a los ojos y ella a mí. Como si supiera que esa canción era suya, que yo era suya y ella mía.

Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide-and-seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow

My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, give me love

Keila, Bongo y Guy me seguían, creando una perfecta melodía.

Give me love like never before  
Because lately I've been craving more  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go  
You know I'll fight my corner  
And that tonight I'll call you  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol  
No, I just want to hold you.

Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide-and-seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love

Nada podía hacer que la dejara de mirar, era mi mundo, mi razón de vivir, era mía.

Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide-and-seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, give me love

Un hombre se acercó por detrás. La cogió de la mano y se la llevo. Arrebatándomela.

Love me, love me, love me  
Give me love, give me love, give me love

My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love

La canción termino, y ella ya no estaba mirándome. Ella ya no estaba.

Baje del escenario. Buscando-la.

Cuando ya pensaba que se había ido dejándome una vez más, la vi. Estirada en la fría carretera.

-Barco ha roto con migo-. Dijo al verme.

-No pareces muy afectada-.

-No le querría-. Y al oír aquellas palabras me alegre.

-Si pasa un coche morirás-. Le dije acercándome a ella con una sonrisa.

-Quizás sería mejor así ¿No crees?-.

-Lo dudo-. Dije estirándome a su lado en la carretera.

-¿Me echarías de menos?-. Preguntó mirándome.

-Si-. Respondí mirándola.

-¿A pesar de todo?-.

-A pesar de todo-.

-Marcy-. Dijo sentándose.

-¿Si?-. Pregunte mirándola.

-Te mentí-.

-¿En qué?-.

-En todo-. Suspiro- No hice todo lo que hice por "experimentar", lo hice porque cuando estoy contigo mi cuerpo se muere de miedo y a la vez desea que nunca acabe, que nunca te vayas de mi lado. Cuando estoy contigo mi cuerpo se llena de lujuria, placer y deseo. Cuando estoy contigo quiero que el tiempo se pare, en un mundo en el que solo existamos nosotras dos. En un mundo en el que no te juzguen y puedas querer a quien quieras sin importarte el resto. Por qué Marcy, me gusta una mujer, me gustas tú-.

(…)

Sus frías manos rodearon mi cuerpo.

-Te quiero Bonni-. Me susurro en el oído, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti Marcy-.

-Vamos-. Dijo dándome su mano para que me levantara del frio suelo.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Viene un coche bastante rápido-. Y me agarro del brazo evitando que aquel coche sin luces me atropellara.

-Gracias-. Dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-De nada-. Dijo acercándome más a ella.- ¿me besas?-. Dijo sonriendo.

Y obediente a la que me cavaba de salvar la vida la bese, la bese y me gusto, me gustaba sentir mis labios junto a los suyo. Me gustaba sentir el calor de mi cuerpo contrastando con el frio del suyo, me gustaba sentirla, me gustaba ella.

-Me tengo que ir Marcy, mi padre llegara enseguida-.

-Está bien, le esperaremos-.

-¿Esperaremos?-.

-Sí, tú y yo-. Dijo sonriendo- No voy a dejar sola a una menor tan atractiva a estas horas-.

-Pero…-. Y fui interrumpida por la de cabello oscuro.

-Tranquila, sé que aún no vas a salir del armario-. Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.


End file.
